Dirty Dancing
by fictorium
Summary: It's a Dirty Dancing AU. Soon after arriving, Regina meets Ruby and Emma, dancers at the resort who teach routines to bored families to pass the time. Befriending other employees like manager-in-training, Sidney and boss's son, Neal, Regina is soon caught up in the lives of these people who feel like they're from another world entirely.
1. Chapter 1

**Catskills, Summer 1963**

* * *

The sharp bends in the road as they drove up the steep incline were starting to make Regina feel queasy, and seriously regret the vanilla malt she'd insisted on at their last stop. If only Kathryn hadn't been playing such a goddamned martyr about her weight and never fitting into any of her brand new bikinis, then Regina wouldn't have felt compelled to slurp the whole thing down fast enough to get a headache.

She tried to focus on the penultimate chapter of Plight of the Pleasant, already sure she'd have to re-read at some point on this vacation because of how much she'd skimmed. Which, of course, was Kathryn's cue to squeal over some song on the radio, hitting Daddy's shoulder as she sat in the passenger seat and insisting he turn it up.

'Big Girls Don't Cry' filled the car then, the faint hiss and crackle of the station much more noticeable around the music. That never happened back in the city, and it prompted Regina to put her book down and start really looking at their surroundings as Mother drove the car around another bend and the grand entrance to the summer camp rose into view.

"Here we are," Mother announced, and in a last-minute fit of vacation good spirit, Regina hugged her around the neck from behind. After a moment Mother shifted her shoulders and grumbled about responsible driving, so Regina withdrew to listen to Kathryn's prattle about how her coral dress would look so much better in a week or two with a real tan, and should she just wear the blue one to dinner tonight?

By the time they parked and the valets came scrambling to help Daddy unload the trunk, Regina's good cheer was already waning. Mother scanned the bustling welcome area from behind her huge sunglasses ('if they're good enough for Mrs Kennedy, darling') until she found the man she'd apparently been looking for.

He made his way towards them without a second's hesitation, limping and leaning heavily on a very ornate black cane. Dressed in a full suit and tie despite the hot summer weather-Mother had even allowed Daddy to leave his jacket in the trunk and wear his collar open-he greeted Mother like an old friend.

"Dr Mills, I thought I'd never get you here."

An accent, Regina noticed in a heartbeat. Perhaps this wouldn't be a summer of the same old squares. Her own suitcase contained a recruitment brochure for the Peace Corps, her one dream after the promised four years at Mount Holyoake.

"I made it, Mr Gold," Mother replied, her voice as light as Regina had heard it in years. "And we're all very happy to be having what might just be our last vacation as a family."

"This woman," Gold said, staring in blatant admiration. "Let me tell you this, young ladies. But for your mother, I wouldn't be standing here today. I didn't even know they had lady doctors until this fine physician saved my life."

"We're very proud of her," Kathryn piped up, ever the suck up. "And she told us all about the wonderful activities."

"Do you all dance?" Gold seized on the opening. "Don't worry if you don't, we have teachers that will have you foxtrotting and mamboing like a pro in just a few lessons. The girl running the tango class this afternoon? Used to be a Rockette."

"Well, we don't want to overdo it on the first day," Daddy said, tipping the bag boys and stepping up beside Mother. There was something a little defensive in his movements. "This is the first vacation Cora's taken in three years."

"Three weeks here, you won't remember what it feels like to work," Gold assured them. "Now, Mills both adult and junior, please follow me to our very finest cabin, set aside just for you."

"Mom's a real star," Kathryn whispered, linking her arm in Regina's as they followed down a perfectly straight path, not a pebble out of place. "We're gonna have a ball, Gigi."

"Call me that again and you'll be spending the vacation in traction," Regina replied, through gritted teeth. "And since you've already waved at four different boys, I'd think that would really put a damper on your plans."

"Girls," Mother's voice rang out in warning. "Come, walk with me and let's look at these beautiful grounds, hmm?"

"Yes, Mother," they chorused, falling in step on either side of her.

* * *

Three outfit attempts and a tall glass of lemonade later, Regina was pulled reluctantly from her books and off to the first of the group activities. The breeze of the lake made the summer heat just about bearable, and the assembled families mingled in the large gazebo as they waited for their instructor. Kathryn had already peeled away from their group to giggle and gossip with pretty girls her own age, every bit as blonde and leggy as Kathryn herself. No doubt they'd be sneaking off to smoke cigarettes and discuss boys every day before long, leaving Regina to play the dutiful daughter.

"Okaaaaaay! Let's. Get. Dancing!"

A voice rang out, and a moment later the most gorgeous person Regina had ever seen in real life strode onto the floor. Dressed in a tight red dress with a full, frilled skirt, the girl couldn't have been much older than Kathryn, so maybe 21 or 22 at the most. This girl's dark hair tumbled down her back as dramatically as the ruffles of her skirt, and when the piercing blue eyes locked on Regina, her knees actually felt a little week.

"We're gonna start with a merengue. My name is Ruby, and as long as you all do everything I say, we'll get along just great."

"Is it true you were a Rockette?" One of Kathryn's new friends was the one to ask, her tone just the right side of bitchy to get away with what obviously wasn't intended as a compliment.

"Not me," Ruby answered, cueing the record player. "You're talking about my friend, Emma. Me? I trained in Vegas. So let's see if any of you can keep up with me, huh?"

Under Ruby's instruction, they formed ragged lines as the music started to pick up pace. Regina smiled nervously at her mother, who was already concentrating on every word, unable to be anything less than perfect at all times.

It was going to be a damn long summer.

* * *

"I'm going up to the big house," Regina called out right after supper. She'd discovered at home that announcing these things once already out of the door reduced the chance of either parent following her or forbidding the late-night excursion. And while their cabin was certainly luxurious, she felt the need to be out in the fresh air just as long as possible.

Walking up to what would be the formal dining room from the next day, Regina hovered by the door as Gold addressed his waiters, all dressed in formal white jackets and looking like dashing young princes who just so happened to also be bringing the soup.

"Your job, gentlemen, is not simply to provide efficient service," Gold instructed, leaning on one of the round tables with his cane gripped in both hands as it rested against his thigh. "No, here at this resort, we believe in charm. The daughters are your primary responsibility, and the mothers after that. Make them laugh, make them giggle if you can," Gold broke off, imitating a high-pitched giggle that made the assembled men break out in polite laughter. "And most of all make them feel pretty and special. Cast a spell on them, if you will. Yes, even the dogs," he added, which made Regina gasp with the sudden cruelty of it. Luckily she had stayed back by the patio doors, out of sight and out of their hearing.

Just as she was about to turn away in disgust, a rabble of people pushed past her and into the dining room. Amongst them, she noticed Ruby who had taught their class that afternoon.

"Oh look," one of the waiters yelled out. "The circus freaks are here." He stood head and shoulders over the other men, his hair jet-black and a hint of five o'clock shadow along his jaw. His smile had a lazy charm to it, one that said he knew how to bend the world to his will. In his left hand he held a clutch of knives and forks, and as the light glinted off the silverware it almost looked menacing.

"Cram it, Harvard," a blonde said, stepping out from the throng of dancers. If Regina thought Ruby looked good in a fancy dress and full makeup, it was nothing to the way this girl drew every eye in the room, wearing simply a tight green tanktop and blue jeans, cut off at the knee.

"I'm headed to Yale, actually," the dark-haired man fired back, a sneer pulling at his lips.

"Oh, well, whichever kindergarten it is that means you need a lecture about how not to drool on all the little rich girls," the blonde mocked, getting easy laughs from her friends around her.

"That's enough out of you, Swan," Gold threatened, stepping between his two employees. "If you're all here for dinner, the cook left out sandwiches. Then get back to the staff house and don't let me catch any of you _entertainers_ doing anything more than a cha-cha with any of my guests' daughters. You know the rules."

"Yes, sir," Swan replied, with a deep, mocking bow that showed the rippling muscles in her bare lower back. Regina bit her lip at the sight, without quite meaning to.

As the group began to disperse, Regina pulled away from the scene and began the short jog back to their cabin. She pulled her white cardigan a little tighter against the evening chill, and kept her head down, listening to nothing but the whisper of the wind in the trees.

* * *

Gold was waiting for them at dinner, leading Mother by the arm to their table, almost as if Daddy weren't there at all. Regina took his arm as they walked across the room, a gesture of quiet solidarity.

"This is Killian," Gold practically purred as their waiter approached. Regina looked up to see the confrontational jerk from the previous night. He took one appraising look at her, before switching his full attention to Kathryn with her deep blue dress and poker straight blonde hair. Regina tugged at the waves she had pinned into some kind of submission and frowned at her own lazy choice of a simple gray sundress. Even Mother had shown up in something she'd usually wear to a hospital benefit. "He's off to medical school at Yale, shortly. But this summer he's going to be my main man in ensuring you get everything you need."

"My pleasure," Killian insisted. "Dr. Mills, we've all heard what a master of the human heart you are. And this must be the lovely... Regina? She certainly looks like a queen," he smarmed, never taking his eyes off Kathryn.

"Kathryn, actually," Regina's older sister corrected, smile as wide as the Hudson. "Regina is that one."

He didn't so much as glance at her.

"Regina's off to Mount Holyoake in the fall," Daddy piped up, clasping her hand in obvious pride. Mother had pushed for her to pursue the medical track too, now that schools were far more accepting than they had been twenty years ago. Mother's reputation as a trailblazer had put quite the bit of pressure on Regina, but Kathryn simply shrugged it all off, like a duck with droplets of water. "She's going to change the world," Daddy continued, watching for Mother's nod of approval.

"Not a queen, huh?" Killian addressed Kathryn again. "Then you must be a princess, at the very least."

"Maybe," Kathryn replied, trying to force herself to blush. "This princess doesn't see any need to go off to college, that's for sure."

"Well," Gold interrupted, with an almost imperceptible jab of his cane at Killian's foot. "Why don't we get the drink orders coming, hmm? Have a lovely evening, everyone."

* * *

After dinner, no matter how long Regina lingered over her apple pie, meant more dancing for all of them. This time nobody had to take lessons or do a particular step, but there was a live band and most of the adults were getting pretty liquored up, so Regina figured she could slink off quickly if Mother and Daddy saw her pretending to enjoy herself early on.

Just as she started edging towards the exit, a nervous but handsome young man approached her. She'd seen a few of Kathryn's new friends circling him earlier, but he hadn't seemed interested at all. In fact, Regina had to admit, he seemed to have eyes only for her.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked, extending his hand. "My name's Sidney, if you were wondering."

"I wasn't," Regina answered, but she smiled instead of letting it sound snippy. With light steps Sidney guided them to the center of the throng on the dancefloor, and while he was definitely leading, Regina didn't feel pushed and pulled around as she had at more formal dances like prom.

"If people are looking because I'm-" Sidney started to say three dances later, but Regina shook her head and moved in a little closer.

"Let them," she insisted. "I know what it's like to always be on vacation in the whitest place on earth. My sister-she's my half-sister, actually-she always says 'oh Regina, if you just stayed out of the sun'..."

"Nice," he sympathized. "It's pretty hot in here, huh?"

"It is," Regina agreed as the band slowed down at the end of a song. "Is this where you suggest a long walk in the moonlight?"

"I wish I could," Sidney told her, leading her off the dancefloor. "But I actually work for Mr Gold. I'm sort of his apprentice, if you like. He has me on closing duty in the restaurant."

"Need a hand?" Regina asked, despite it being a terrible idea. Mother would have had a fit at the thought of Regina bussing tables or washing dishes. The months of arguments over Regina's college choices: politics and economics instead of a solid pre-med grounding in the sciences, had really been painful enough. Until she got free of the family home, Regina had a certain position in society to pretend to care about, but Mother was already laughing as she danced with Daddy over in the corner, so maybe a little rebellion couldn't hurt.

"You can keep me company," Sidney offered as they exited into the cool night air, the noise of the band giving way to the sound crickets and distant bursts of laughter carried on the breeze. "Hey, did you meet Neal when you checked in?"

"I don't think so?"

"Well, here he comes now," Sidney said, stopping in the middle of the path as a short, muscular guy came jogging up. "He's the boss's son. Neal, this is Regina Mills. Her parents are your dad's favorite guests this year."

"Oh, yeah," Neal answered, giving Regina a curious look. "He tried to get me to come kiss ass yesterday, but I got out of it. No offense."

"None taken," Regina assured him.

"Hey, Sidney, can I come raid the kitchen?" Neal asked. "The party's just getting going."

"Fine," Sidney groaned. "Just remember you're taking the blame if your papa finds out. Regina, you want to come steal some mixers with this criminal genius? Or you wanna watch me shouting at busboys?"

"She can't come with me, Sid," Neal reminded him. "No guests at the staff digs, remember?"

"Why not?" Regina asked, drawing herself up to her full height. Cora Mills's daughter was not denied entrance anywhere. "Oh, are you just too scared of your _papa_?"

Neal shot her an appraising glance, smirking past her shoulder at Sidney.

"Oh Sid, I think we got a live one. Just for that, Reggie, you're helping me carry the fruit."

"Don't call me that," she snapped, chasing after him down the path to the kitchen entrance, waving to Sidney who headed straight for the restaurant. "It's Regina."

"Nah, that doesn't work for me," Neal teased. "What do your folks call you?"

"They call me Regina."

"Not always, right? I know how you proper families are."

"How about you just call me... Mills? If you're so opposed to my first name," Regina suggested, an image of the blonde known only as 'Swan' rising up in her memory. "And I can call you Gold. Can't imagine the son of the guy who owns this place is from anything less than a 'proper' family himself."

"That's how much you know."

"Unless you tell me different, yeah."

"Well, my mom ran off with some asshole on a yacht. And I don't want anything from my dad, much less his name," Neal turned on her, his face contorted with sudden anger. "So, Regina, why don't we just leave it at that?"

"I said I'd help you steal mixers," Regina answered, staring him down. "So what do you need me to do?"

"You can carry that," Neal said with a smirk, nodding at a giant watermelon on top of a stack of crates. "Unless it's too heavy to carry across the bridge? Wouldn't want you to break a nail."

"I can manage," Regina told him, wrestling the huge green fruit from the pile and turning to him with a smile that didn't betray the strain in her forearms. "So, where's this party?"

* * *

Regina only dropped the watermelon three times. Not letting it fall in the lake after dropping it in the middle of the bridge definitely counted as a victory. But she forgot all about it the minute she stepped inside the loud, dark entryway of the staff accommodation.

Someone grabbed the watermelon from her, while another grabbed the bottles and cartons Neil had carried perfectly on a tray the whole way there. She moved closer to him, the only way to be heard over the din of music, chatter and whoops and screams from what looked like one giant dance floor.

"Do you dance?" She asked, suddenly filled with daring.

"Nah," he replied, shrugging his broad shoulders. "I wait for all the girls who've just discovered their dancing boy partners are fairies, then I pick 'em up and wipe away the tears, know what I mean?"

"Charming," Regina groaned. "Remind me never to dance with you."

"Who the hell is this?" A female voice yelled from right behind Regina. "Dammit, Neal. I knew we couldn't trust you. Always the boss's son."

"Hey!" He protested. "I can bring anyone I want to a party, Emma. I don't have to run it past you."

Regina turned to the strange woman, only to lose the breath in her lungs altogether at the sight of the woman she'd known only as 'Swan' until this moment. Dressed this time in a tight green dress that barely made it halfway down her thighs and didn't have a single strap to hold it up, Emma was drawing gazes from every corner of the room.

"What's your name?" Emma demanded, and Regina panicked at how she was going to actually form words.

"You're the Rockette," Regina blurted, the first fact that came to mind. "Uh, Ruby told us about you."

"Ruby!" Emma turned towards the throng of people and yelled. Ruby emerged from the group, bodies parting like the Red Sea to let her pass; it was clear which two people ruled this particular roost, and when Ruby wrapped Emma in a generous hug, Regina couldn't help but see why. "You've been talking about me again, Ruby," Emma teased. "This little rich girl was just telling me all about it."

"You're, uh..." Ruby squinted at Regina in the dull light. "Oh, you're the doctor's daughter. I have to be real nice to your Mom all summer, apparently."

"I'm Regina."

"Fancy name," Emma mocked. "Hey Neal, was there any grief about us not being there for the civilian dancing tonight? I had to work on my routine for the Sheldrake."

"Nah," Neal confirmed, all of them talking over Regina's head like she was invisible. "Ashley and Sean did their bit, and you know nobody complains when they do their mambo."

"Speaking of which," Ruby followed up. "You need to teach me, Emma. Shall I ask Jimmy to change the music?"

"We can do it to this," Emma corrected, wrapping an arm around Ruby's waist and leading her to the space that opened up in the center of what must once have been a pretty grand dining room. Regina found herself unable to look away, feeling the tempo of the music pick up, the beats of it vibrating through the very floor and up through her body.

It started as simply as the moves Ruby taught them all in the afternoons: a swaying of hips, hands resting casually on hips, one foot and then the other tapping out a pattern of steps. Ruby learned quickly, her eyes on Emma's the whole time, seeming to sense the moves rather than watch and imitate. Their lips were moving slightly, maybe issuing instructions or accepting them, and suddenly from a lifetime of trying to get out of ballet lessons and even rolling her eyes at the group dance yesterday, Regina had never wanted anything as much as she wanted to be a dancer in that moment. Her whole body felt strange, tingles radiating everywhere, right to the very tips of her fingers.

Kathryn had always been the dancer, the elegant one whose every step was chosen, posed, but seemingly effortless. Regina had been the kid who rode horses and fell in the mud and climbed the trees in the orchard ever since the day Daddy told her the sweetest fruit was found on the highest branches.

"They look pretty great together, huh?" Neal asked, moving in behind Regina, but not so close that she felt a need to tell him to back off. "You watch, tomorrow night they're on civilian duty after dinner. The whole place goes wild."

"And nobody thinks it's strange, two women dancing together?"

"Nah," Neal shot that down pretty quickly. "Emma wears a suit, pins her hair up, the whole deal. As long as they dress up they can call it art. And you know, guys like watching two chicks together. That's not exactly a secret."

"Lovely," Regina groaned, trying to look away from where Ruby and Emma's dance was getting more inappropriate by the second. Somehow, she only succeeded in catching Emma's eye, who whispered something to Ruby that made her giggle. Expecting to be mocked, Regina was stunned to see Ruby stride towards her, grabbing Regina by the hand and pulling her into the sea of fast-moving people.

"Like what you see, rich girl?" Emma crowed as Ruby shoved Regina at her. "Let's see if Ruby taught you anything your first two days, huh?" Ruby disappeared back into the crowd, and Regina knew-in theory-that she could run out of there and never look back. But Emma's hand was resting on Regina's hip, and even through the cotton of her dress, the heat of the contact became the only thing she could think about.

"I can't really dance," she started to explain as the next song began. She'd heard Kathryn play it at home for the past few weeks, but the words and the singer escaped her. Emma threw back her loose blonde curls and actually smiled about it though, so maybe Regina would start taking some music tips from her sister.

"It's easy," Emma shouted at her. "I step forward, you step back. Let me lead."

Regina tried to do just that, and was surprised that after a brief stumble and a moment's confusion, she actually picked up on the rhythm.

"You're as stiff as my ironing board!" Emma teased, both hands on Regina's hips now as they quick-stepped in unison. "C'mon, rich girl, roll those hips for me."

It felt ridiculous, but Emma's hands were strong and insistent, so Regina closed her eyes and tried to make her body move with the music. Even when she stopped concentrating, her feet kept moving in perfect time, almost as though they'd been enchanted. Dancing had never felt like this before.

"Should I get us some drinks?" Regina asked when the song came to an end, much too soon. "Neal said there's a bar set up in the back, so..."

"No thanks," Emma said. "Some of us still have work to do tonight. You take care, ri-"

"_Please_ call me Regina," she interrupted. "It's Emma, right? Well, I'm Regina. I'd love to take one of your classes this week."

"I might be a bit advanced for you, but we'll see," Emma replied, looking (if Regina wasn't completely mistaken) a little impressed. "You think you can find your way back to the cabins okay?"

"Yes! I'm not some naive country girl," Regina snapped. "We live in Manhattan. I can go all sorts of places just fine, thank you very much."

"Sorry I asked!"

"Yeah. Well," Regina felt a little embarrassed now. "I guess I'll see you around."

She did leave then, heading straight for the exit without looking for Neal or any other familiar faces. Regina made her way down the dimly-lit trail towards the guest cabins, and tried not to smile that she was still dancing her steps the whole way.

* * *

Kathryn pulled her aside the next day as they dressed for dinner with their parents. The day had consisted of silly makeovers that took all morning, which Regina had scrubbed off and unpinned her hair right after. One of these days she was going to cut her hair nice and short, only as long as her chin, but Mother had already objected to her shoulder-length trim last week. On top of that they'd spent the afternoon trailing around the golf course as Daddy had tried to insist on them playing as a four. Thankfully, Mother's impatience at their amateur strokes had bought them some freedom for an hour or so while she and Daddy played the back nine together.

"You need to cover for me tonight, sis," Kathryn insisted as they stepped out onto the porch. "Mom and Dad said to meet them down there, but I've got a date. So you just tell them I had a terrible headache, and you'll come check on me after dessert."

"And where will you be?"

"I told you. On a date."

"Let me guess: Killian the waiter?" Regina couldn't quite keep the sneer from her voice. That boy had trouble just rolling off him in waves. It wasn't exactly shocking that her sister would choose to completely ignore that.

"Don't be jealous, Gigi," Kathryn teased, popping her lipstick in her purse. "Now, are you going to be a dear and cover for me, or not?"

"On one condition," Regina grumbled.

"I know, I know," Kathryn sighed. "I'll stop calling you Gigi. You have a deal, little sis."

"Just don't do anything dumb. I'm not getting in trouble for you."

"I never do anything dumb," Kathryn insisted. "I'm snagging myself a handsome future doctor. What could be trouble about that?"

* * *

Mother looked a little suspicious about Kathryn's headache, but they made it through dinner without discussing her much, so Regina took that as a good sign. After the meal Sidney came to seek her out, asking her if she wouldn't rather skip the dancing tonight and go for that walk while he had a break.

"Oh," Regina tried not to sound too underwhelmed "I heard the Rockette girl is dancing tonight, with the civilians. I wanted to watch, if you don't mind."

"I had no idea you actually liked dance," Sidney responded, and he mostly hid the disappointment like a champ. "Maybe your party last night changed your mind?"

"Something like that," Regina half-admitted, hoping that Neal hadn't decided to gossip about her. Boys didn't do that sort of thing, right? And even if there had been a lot of... touching from Emma, well, it really had been simple dancing and nothing more. God, had it been this hot in the lounge last night?

They didn't have to wait long. By the time the band flew into its third or fourth number, the crowd parted and a quick ripple of applause spread through the room like the burst of a firework. Ruby stole the attention first of all as she spun into position, her red and white dress sparkling with sequins and catching the light as the skirt flared out. Others may have missed it, but Regina was aware the very second Emma stepped into view. Her tailored pants made her legs look even longer, ending in those silver dancing heels that matched Ruby's exactly. With the white shirt and fitted tuxedo jacket, the overall effect was both dashing and still feminine in a way that had all the girls whispering instantly about whether they could pull off a look like that.

"Not exactly the traditional merengue," Sidney commented as they watched, their own dance reduced to little more than a shuffle. Ruby's feet seemed to barely touch the floor, almost like she was hovering with the lightness of her step. She responded to every slight movement from Emma, turning and twisting and dipping as though their very bodies were controlled by the conductor, just like the band itself.

"Can we..." Regina floundered for a moment, never taking her eyes from Emma Swan. "Let's just watch, is that okay?"

"Sure," Sidney agreed. "I have to go soon, anyway."

If there was a hint contained in those words, Regina ignored it. She followed every step of the merengue, toes tapping as the other couples on the floor either tried to keep up or got out of the way. As Ruby and Emma launched into a second number, Gold appeared at the side of the stage. He didn't exactly make a grand entrance, but Emma reacted to him right after lifting and twirling Ruby in a way that made the whole room gasp.

Emma leaned in to whisper something to Ruby, and a moment later the two women broke apart, each seeking out one of the younger men to partner them. Regina watched Gold, his mouth set in grim determination, leaving only when the dancefloor had filled again, Emma and Ruby leading more limited partners and everyone else keeping up far more easily.

"Doesn't Mr Gold like them dancing together?" Regina asked Sidney, who seemed startled at the question.

"He allows it," Sidney explained. "But it's not exactly the 'image' he's going for. The rule is one dance, to get people interested. Then it's dancing with the people who pay the wages, you know? Especially the ones who've been having private lessons-they like to show off."

"So they teach dance all day and then have to dance with people all night?" Regina confirmed. "Seems like a lot of work."

"Why do you think they have all those wild parties? It's how they blow off steam. You coming for that walk?"

"Of course," Regina replied, although her heart wasn't in it at all. Mother nodded approvingly as Regina left on Sidney's arm. Prospects, Mother would say; always date a boy with good prospects.

As Mother had confided on the golf course earlier, a boy like Killian would be perfect for Kathryn, because she wanted to be a wife and a mother. But girls like Regina-just like Mother was, before her-they needed the kind of man who understands hard work. After all, Daddy might have been just an orchard owner when Mother married him, but she knew right away that he was a worker, and a worker always supports those around him.

Regina didn't mention, yet again, that she'd never been much like Mother at all.

She followed Sidney out into the cool night air, just in time to see Kathryn emerging from the path leading to the golf course, hair mussed and dress disheveled. Killian, three strides in front, managed to look both impressed with himself and bored, all at the same time, ignoring Kathryn's pleas to slow down.

* * *

The next night found Kathryn back at the table, and without distractions they actually had a pleasant family evening together. When Daddy led her out onto the dancefloor, Regina was only too happy to oblige, even if Kathryn did have just the hint of a pout over it. Midway through their waltz, Regina noticed Emma over in the corner, an obviously fake smile plastered on her face as she danced with a much older man.

Something in the way they were dancing made Emma look trapped. No matter how many twists and turns she guided her partner into, he would dip her and then find a way to box her back into the corner of the dancefloor. Regina didn't like the look of it one bit.

"Do you know that tall man over there?" She asked Daddy, right as their steps carried them past Emma and the man in question.

"Oh yes, he's a friend of your mother's," Daddy explained. "Albert Spencer. He's Head of Cardiology at Presbyterian; I've got a suspicion he wants to recruit her to the staff there."

"Is that a good thing?"

"It is to your mother. It's not so long ago she had to fight tooth-and-nail to get an interview anywhere. Now all the sharks are circling her. I hope he's more charming in an interview than he is out here, though," Daddy finished, casting a second glance towards Albert, practically wrestling with Emma now.

"Henry," Mother interrupted as they swung past her. "It's Kathryn's turn now. Don't play favorites."

The music slowed at the end of the song, but just as Regina moved aside for her sister, a crack rang out across the room. A slap, Regina realized half a moment later, and she didn't have to turn around to work out exactly where it came from.

Sidney rushed over to Emma, pulling her towards the door while Albert rubbed his face, picking out a familiar face by the bar and marching over there to talk and divert some of the attention.

"Oh, poor Albert," Mother grumbled, linking her arm with Regina's as they headed back towards the table. "He really hasn't been himself since his wife died. Stand up straight, darling."

"He was harassing that dancer," Regina said, unable to contain her annoyance over it, Mother's doctor buddy or not. "She was just trying to make him stick to dancing."

"Regina, dear," Mother sighed. "That dancer rents herself by the hour. Now, when it's a housewife from the suburbs, then maybe you can call it dancing lessons. But when it's a man of a certain stature, he's going to develop expectations; he's going to expect to get his money's worth."

"Mother!" Regina blurted, scandalized. "You can't really think that. What if it was me, trying to teach him... piano? Or golf?"

"Your golf game is appalling, Regina, so I think you're safe," Mother retorted. "Why do you suddenly care about one of Gold's Reno floozies, anyway? You're here to meet bright young people like yourself, start your college networking before these last three weeks of summer are up."

"You're right," Regina said, her throat so tight the words almost choked her. "Excuse me. I'm going to check on Sidney."

"Yes, see that girl didn't give him too much trouble," Mother advised. "He really is a fine young man."

Regina bolted for the exit, not quite running but practically skipping in her haste to get away from her mother and those unexpected, terrible words. Sidney was down by the path, arguing with Emma, her blonde hair spilling from the neat chignon that even her dancing hadn't disturbed. Before Regina could interrupt them, Neal appeared at her side, running his hand over his jaw and apparently considering his options.

"Is she giving Sidney shit to stick up for Ruby?" He asked, apparently decided.

"No," Regina answered, never looking away from the argument in front of them. "She slapped a horrible guest who was practically undressing her on the dancefloor. Why would she have to stick up for Ruby?"

"Oh Christ, she took a swing at Spencer, didn't she? That's gonna make my dad put her on notice."

"Yeah, it was him. What's up with Ruby?"

"She's hiding in the day bar, crying behind the counter. Since she won't listen to me, I thought Emma could come get her before anyone finds her making a scene," Neal explained. "You think you can find a way to distract your boyfriend?"

"He's not my-fine, wait here," Regina groaned, unsure when exactly she'd decided to get caught up in the affairs of the resort dancers, though she suspected it was right around the time she'd first laid eyes on Emma Swan.

Two minutes and a cockamamie excuse about Mother complaining of a broken lock on their cabin door later, Regina had sent Sidney rushing off to investigate. Of course, he'd suggested she come along, but Regina had played the good girl card and reminded him it wouldn't be appropriate. That left her free to jog across the lawns behind Emma and Neal, intent on rescuing Ruby from whatever had made her cry.

Neal hadn't been kidding, Regina soon realized. With her sequinned dress not even fastened properly, and every inch of her makeup melting down her face in ugly streaks, Ruby looked nothing like her usual beautiful self.

"Rubes, what happened?" Emma asked, trying to help her friend back on her feet.

"Killian," Ruby sobbed. "I met him in here for our regular date and he told me we'd have to cool it because he has some rich bitch now."

"No offense," Neal said, smirking at Regina, who very maturely stuck out her tongue in response. "But Ruby, why are you getting this messed up over some busboy?"

"He, uh, well, I-" Ruby dissolved into a fresh round of sobs. Somewhere in the mess of sounds, Regina picked out the word "pregnant" and the mood in the room crashed entirely.

"He doesn't wanna know?" Emma confirmed. "That Ivy League prick. I'll knock his bleached teeth down his throat for him."

"We gotta get you out of here," Neal urged. "They're opening up in here for the late card game real soon. Emma, can you-"

"By myself?" Emma whined.

"You lift her all the time," Neal pointed out, as Ruby slumped back against the shelves behind the bar, the vodka bottle she'd clearly been drinking from now apparent to Regina.

"When she's cooperating," Emma countered. "Hey, Regina. How are you at lifting drunk, sad girls?"

Regina wanted to gasp at Emma remembering her name, but caught herself just in time. She looked from Emma to Neal, then down at her spotless white evening dress and heels. There probably wasn't time to go change, so it was time to help or run like hell before people started getting in trouble.

"We're going to stay out of sight, right?" She asked, fate already sealed.

"Sure," Emma grunted, yanking Ruby up and draping one of her arms around Emma's shoulders. "Other side's all yours. Then we're heading out through the back, okay?"

"Okay," Regina agreed, feeling like part of the team for once as she lifted Ruby's other arm just like Emma had done.

"When she sobers up, tell her there's a guy-a doctor-two towns over who takes care of this stuff. He only does it one day a month though, he goes all over the place so nobody comes sniffing around. We had a couple of girls last year, the year before..."

"How much?" Emma snapped.

"$250, last I checked. If it's the same as before it's the third Thursday of the month."

"That's next week," Ruby grumbled. "We have the Sheldrake on Thursday."

"Oh sure, that you remember, but walking is too hard for your depressed ass," Emma sighed. "We'll talk it out back at the house, okay?"

"'Kay," Ruby mumbled, and Regina tried to concentrate on keeping up with Emma's erratic, but surprisingly quick steps.

* * *

Neal came to find them not long after Regina and Emma wrestled Ruby on to the grubby sofa in what was apparently Ruby's room. Theater posters lined the walls - window cards for Broadway shows interspersed with Vegas trinkets, and cheap jewelry was draped on every edge and handle, with the skimpy clothes relegated to random piles on the floor. Regina arranged her facial features very carefully, because she was pretty sure Emma wouldn't hesitate to call her a snob and throw her out if Regina looked at anything even slightly funny.

"I don't got $250," Ruby groaned into a cushion when Neal confirmed what he'd told them a little while before. "And if we miss the Sheldrake, we lose that fee and the last few weeks of the season, too. I know you need that extra dough, Em."

"Can't someone else dance with you?" Neal demanded of Emma. "There's a bunch of other girls on staff. You could even dance with a guy, you know, really shake things up."

"Mr Sheldrake likes his girl-on-girl, idiot. And Ashley, everyone else, they're all covering here so we could have that night off. If Ruby's not fit to dance anywhere, we're just a person short however you look at it."

"Oh, yeah. Hey, is the boy wonder gonna stump up the cash?" Neal asked. "I can put some pressure on him, but I guess you don't want me to lean on Sidney or my dad."

"He told me it can't be his," Ruby said, the sobs threatening again. "Said I was probably banging half the resort and thought I'd pin it on him. Said he should have known better than to fool around with a... with a whore."

"He's after my sister," Regina groaned, which made everyone turn to stare at her. "I mean, he's, uh, sniffing around her. Should I warn her?"

"If you like," Ruby replied. "Emma, we're making our gig. I'll just have to deal with this until the season is over. Just a few more weeks, right?"

"If you want to do this, Rubes, I'll give you the money," Emma offered, sitting on the sofa to hug her friend. Ruby relaxed into the contact gratefully, looking so much younger than Regina had ever noticed before.

"I can't take your money, Em. Even if we put what wages we have left together, we probably can't make it. And me losing us work? That's not the deal."

"I'm sure you can think of something," Regina piped up. "I mean, these things always work out in the end, right?" She didn't have the heart to tell Ruby how many times she'd already seen that not to be the case. The girl looked devastated already.

"Thanks for the help, rich girl, but you should get back before they send out a search party," Ruby snapped, no longer the vulnerable person of a moment before. Emma frowned at Regina again, her help already forgotten.

If there was one thing Regina recognized, it was being dismissed. She moved towards the door, trying not to feel bad that nobody overruled Ruby and asked her to stay.

"Good luck," she said as she closed the door behind her, but nobody seemed to hear.

* * *

"Mother," Regina said, approaching her on the porch where she was lost in some book or other. "Could I have a word?"

"Of course," Mother replied, setting the book down on her lap. "Oh, Regina, every time I look at you now I see a young woman. Is it possible you grew from that tiny baby I held in my arms?"

"Well, you're the MD. You tell me."

"Are you too grown to give your mother a hug?"

"Never," Regina insisted, squeezing into the wicker chair and cuddling into her mother with relief. For all their problems, especially lately, when away from all the distractions of work and school, Regina had always lived for these fleeting moments of closeness. "Mommy, I need to help someone. But I don't have the means to do it myself."

"Well, helping people is a vocation, Regina," Mother reminded her. "If you don't have the means, you find the people who do."

"Could you lend me $250?" Regina asked, rushing it out in one breath. "I can't tell you why right now, but I promise I absolutely have to do it. It's very important, and I'm the only one who can help."

"That's a lot of money, dear. You're not the one in trouble, are you?"

"It's not me, but believe me I wouldn't even consider asking if there was any alternative at all," Regina sat up, but Mother clutched at her hand before she could pull away. For a moment, the chill crept down Regina's spine. Sometimes, when Mother got very tired or Regina pushed the wrong way, there would be consequences. But Mother's grip wasn't her angry grip. There were no bruises this time.

"Regina, is this for anything... illegal? No, forget I asked that. You're my good girl, and I know you wouldn't. I know you wouldn't disappoint me, would you?"

"Of course not. And thank you, Mother," Regina responded, hoping she wouldn't blush and give away the law-breaking nature of what she was trying to do. "It means so much to me."

"Go have some time with your new friends," Mother instructed. "I'll have the money for you by dinner, is that okay?"

"More than okay." Regina planted a gentle kiss on Mother's cheek. "You sure you don't want me to grab my book and read here with you?"

"Maybe another day, darling."

* * *

Instead of seeking out Kathryn or anyone else, Regina slipped on her sandals and made her way down to the restaurant, hoping to catch Killian in the lull between lunch ending and setting up for dinner.

Sure enough, he was sitting at a corner table, some heavy textbook in front of him and his pressed white jacket hanging over the chair he sat on. Regina approached in angry strides, grateful nobody else was in that section to overhear.

"If you're here for your sister, I told her I'd see her after my shift tonight," Killian said, barely looking away from his book. "Unless you want a turn first, of course."

"I'm here about Ruby," Regina said, hands on her hips. "And is that any way to address a paying guest?"

"Last I checked, Mummy and Daddy were paying for you, so I wouldn't be so precious about it. And Ruby is none of your concern."

"You know what's up. You should do the right thing," Regina challenged, and this time he was annoyed enough to close his damn book. "You know that, don't you?"

"Where do you get off telling me what the right thing is? I work here to pay for college, kid. Not sort out every easy girl who gets herself in trouble."

"You got her in trouble!" Regina hissed, watching him pick up a silver pitcher and refill his water glass.

"So she says," Killian responded. "She's probably been with half the guys in this place. She just thought I'd be too worried about college not to stump up the cash. Well, she's got another thing coming."

"But there's a chance, right? You took that risk, so you should pay the consequences."

"Listen, maybe if we were talking about a classy girl. Like your sister. But one thing college should teach you is that some people matter, and some people don't. Ruby will find a way. Trash like her always does."

"You make me sick," Regina spat, grabbing at the pitcher, pleased to see it was still half full. "Don't talk to me. Don't even look at my sister again. Or I'll have you fired."

She dumped the remaining ice water in his lap, enjoying his shout of surprise and rage as she walked right out into the afternoon sun.

* * *

It seemed to take forever until dinner and dancing was over that night, and Regina used the excuse of waiting for Sidney not to return to the cabin with her family. Kathryn had been in a foul mood all evening because Killian practically ignored her, and no wonder with Regina glaring at him anytime he so much as approached their table.

Hoping she looked a little more grown up in her tied blouse and capri pants, Regina jogged across the bridge once she was sure all the dancers had left the ballroom. Neal nodded at her from behind the record player when she pushed through into the staff house dance area, and she waved a hand in greeting that made him come out and follow her in her search for Ruby.

Sure enough, Ruby was dancing with Emma, but much slower than usual and little more than a slow-moving shuffle that kept perfect time. Clearly, nobody's heart was in it tonight.

"Here," Regina announced, shoving the envelope in Ruby's hand before she lost her nerve. "The money you need."

"Wait, you busted Killian for this?" Ruby asked, whistling through her teeth. "Even Neal couldn't get anything out of him."

"Yeah," Regina lied, before reconsidering. "I mean, I tried, even gave him an unplanned ice bath. But no go. Still, you said you needed the money, so..."

"I can't take this, Regina."

"Yeah, you can," Regina insisted. "I want to help. I mean, someone has to, right?"

"And by someone you mean your rich daddy, right?" Emma demanded, getting in between Regina and Ruby.

"My mom arranged it, actually," Regina corrected, like it made a blind bit of difference. Emma looked less sparkly then, wearing a tight white dress with some guy's oversized denim shirt draped over it. Her shoes were flat sandals like Regina's own though, and for some reason that gave her a little confidence. "Ruby, please take it."

"I can't," Ruby said again, shaking her head sadly. "Neal checked, and the only appointment is Thursday. That means losing the Sheldrake, and they're supposed to pay us for the whole season. They won't have us back next year, either."

"You should take the money," Emma argued, changing her tune. "So we lose the Sheldrake. It's just a bit on top, anyway."

"No it's not," Ruby shot Emma down. "You said it's the difference between going to audition in New York or going home to-"

"Hey!" Emma interrupted. "Let's not go sharing my business all over the place, huh?"

"There's really no one who can cover for you?" Regina pleaded, not willing to give up her moment as the knight in shining armor. And damn it, she was going to wipe that sneer off Emma's face in the process.

"We all work," Emma snapped. "Teaching classes all day, covering the roster in the evenings. We can't all just take the afternoon to sip ice water by the lake anytime we like. Unless you're volunteering," she finished, with a snort of laughter.

"That's... not a bad idea," Neal chimed in. "Gives you the extra body this situation is sorely lacking right now." In his Hawaiian shirt and trimmed beard, he looked more like a pimp than the son of a wealthy resort-owner, Regina thought, before scolding herself silently for the uncharitable thought. All this could have been avoided if they'd gone riding in Jackson Hole like she'd suggested back at Easter.

"It's actually a terrible idea," Regina corrected him. "I couldn't even follow the merengue."

"You've got rhythm, though," Ruby told her. "I mean, I couldn't ask you to do this. But don't put yourself down in the meantime."

"I was kidding," Emma yelled, taking Neal's beer from him and downing half of it in one gulp.

"You know, you're a pretty strong partner," Ruby said after a moment. "I mean, you could lead a dead body in a waltz, as long as the body didn't go stiff."

"This is mambo, Ruby. It took me long enough to teach you."

"You heard her!" Emma scoffed. "I mean, she can't even merengue. She can't do it. She can't. And even if she could, what do you think a kid like her knows about hard work and practice? I want to help you, Rubes, but she is not the answer."

Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma's mocking face, and made up her mind in that very same moment.

"Oh, I guess someone like you isn't really a good enough teacher," Regina drawled, grabbing her own beer from one of the male dancers walking past with a six-pack. "You'd probably rather get pawed by Dr Spencer, I guess."

"Hey!" Emma got up in her face then, and it took every last scrap of Regina's composure not to blink. Instead, she took a delicate sip from the bottle, staring Emma down the whole time.

"Well, Emma? Do you want to help your best friend, or not?"

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Comments are as beloved as ever.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay - this was meant to go up on Friday but my writing mojo deserted me entirely, mid-sentence. Add that to a busy few days and things slipped away just a tad. I'll be alternating the last two parts with 'We Need To Talk About Henry' updates, so please watch out for both. **

**This is a bit of a departure for me in terms of tense and the Regina I'm writing (closer to bb!Regina than the Evil Queen, in most respects). I'd be ever so interested in how you think it's working, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favourited and followed so far!**

* * *

A week to learn one mambo routine seemed like more than enough time.

Oh, maybe a little toe-stepping to start with, and Regina didn't always respond well to being guided around by someone, but honestly she felt pretty sure that she could pull off replacing Ruby. In fact, she found a skip in her step as she followed the path down to the boathouse, following Emma's instruction to meet directly after breakfast.

It had been easy to make excuses to Daddy about not coming along on his fishing trip, they both knew Regina cared for that almost as little as she cared for the pampering session Mother and Kathryn had booked themselves in for all day. Sipping cucumber water and sitting around in towels hadn't appealed to Regina in the slightest, so she'd made a vague excuse about hiking with 'new friends' and slipped away dressed in denim cutoffs and a tanktop with a white shirt tied over it. Surely that and her tennis sneakers would be perfect for dance practice.

The boathouse didn't appear to be in use anymore, and anyone going out for the day had already collected their boats from the jetty and sailed off down the lake. Regina wandered through the rickety wooden structure, looking for signs of Emma.

"Up here," a voice called after a few moments. "Or did you think I was gonna teach you to dance on water?"

Okay, so the ground floor didn't exactly have a lot of dry ground to dance around on, but Emma hadn't specified. Blushing again, Regina located the stairs in the corner and jogged up them as quickly as she could.

Upstairs turned out to be a huge, airy space, a few pillars supporting it, but light beamed in from every side through streaked and slightly dusty windows. Regina turned to take in the whole effect of it, feeling like a ballerina as she slowly rotated. In one corner, a silk screen with a vivid Japanese print separated off some kind of sleep area, and Regina realized she had actually been invited into Emma's private space.

"You live here?"

"Just for the summer," Emma confirmed. "They like us to stay in the staff rooms, but those rabbit hutches make me crazy. You can touch the walls while you're lying in bed. So I got Neal to find me some unused space, and this is where I've crashed, the last three years."

"You've worked here that long?" Regina was surprised, and forgot to hide it.

"Yeah," Emma looked uncomfortable at giving away the personal details. "You wanna make small talk, or you want to get to work on helping Ruby?"

"She booked the appointment?"

"Yeah, she got the last slot for the day, too."

"Good. I mean, not good. But if she needs this, she shouldn't have to go without," Regina tripped over the words, yammering like an idiot about something they both already agreed on. "So, how hard is the mambo?"

"Well," Emma replied, pulling a record from the sleeve and placing it on the player in the corner. The wooden case was cracked and barely standing, its paint peeling everywhere the eye looked, but when the sound poured out of the speakers it was warm and golden as honey. "That depends on two things."

"What are they?"

"One: can you train your body to move on the second beat, not the first? That's where most people struggle. And two: can you forget the rules altogether and feel the music like you're dancing on the beach in Havana?"

"Seriously?" Regina felt the color draining from her face.

"No," Emma snorted. "Just follow the steps. Put a roll in your hips when I tell you to. And don't be afraid to make it look a little... dirty. Although that might be a stretch for a good little girl like you."

"I'm not a girl anymore," Regina snapped. "And I wouldn't be so sure I'm good, either. I like the music, for what it's worth?"

"Then get over here," Emma instructed. "I'm gonna show you the first few steps, then we do it in time, okay?"

"Okay," Regina answered. It really was just as simple as that.

* * *

"Ow!" Emma yelped as Regina trod on her foot for the sixth time in ten minutes. "Are you blind now, too? You were looking at my feet the whole time and still stepped on me."

"I can't do the steps if I look you in the eye!" Regina wailed.

"You could do them fine if you'd step on the two!"

"Stop saying that like it means something," Regina growled in response. "Not all of us were born in a dance studio, Miss Rockette."

"Oh, you've got a temper on you, huh?" Emma looked almost amused as she went to start the music over again. "Seems when Miss Priss can't magically do something first time, she starts lashing out at the staff. And I wasn't born in a dance studio."

"I thought you had to be, to make it at Radio City," Regina said, crossing her arms over her chest in defiance.

"No, you just gotta work hard. And audition. And learn to kick like you're aiming for the chin of the person you hate most in the world. Five shows a day, sometimes. Seven days a week."

"Is that where you learned to mambo? Because I checked the schedule this morning: nobody teaches it here," Regina accused, sighing as the music crackled into life again. Despite her sudden anger, she could feel the strong beat tugging at her.

"The mambo ain't for bored housewives and prep school kids," Emma snapped, moving right in front of Regina and pulling her arms uncrossed. "Surprised a fancy girl like you hasn't been to Cuba on Daddy's yacht."

"Well, I won't be going anytime soon. Or had you forgotten the President put an embargo on the island?"

"It's an island? Huh, cool," Emma teased, her eyes twinkling dangerously for a second. "But maybe you want to stop talking politics and one, two, three, four."

Regina joined in on the count, and started to move her feet once more, only for Emma to sigh in frustration.

"On the two! God! Quick, quick, slow, yes... but on the two, dammit."

"Again," Regina insisted, her usual determination taking hold like a hand gripping the back of her neck.

"Fine," Emma snapped, extending her arms and pulling Regina into position. Regina stiffened at the sudden contact, having expected a moment's more preparation before Emma's hands returned to her waist and to hold Regina's hand, respectively. "Relax," Emma said, kinder this time and letting Regina go again. "Deep breaths, and shake out your arms, come on."

"You're kind of a hardass," Regina complained, feeling foolish as she waved her arms like a kindergartener pretending to be an octopus.

"I have to be," Emma muttered, taking both of Regina's hands in hers for a moment, and then pulling her into their dancing position. "Now keep your frame nice and tight without going as stiff as a corpse, okay?"

Regina nodded, and this time when she braced her arms, it felt a lot more natural. Emma felt warm through her own teal blouse, which was a little too dark for the season really, especially tucked into some well-fitted black tuxedo pants. But Emma still looked perfectly unruffled, her long hair pulled up in a twisting braid that Regina knew would never hold in her own hair.

The music picked up its pace, and Regina started to count, ready to come in. Of course, she started moving on the first beat, only to be stopped by Emma's sigh. Counting again, the next time she got it right, and as Emma's hips rolled and her legs took elegant steps forward-back-back and back-forward-forward, Regina actually felt like she was doing the same thing for the first time. Instead of counting the beats like a math lesson, she watched Emma's face, daring to meet her gaze fully for the first time, and their feet took care of themselves.

"Not bad," Emma said as the song faded out. "I mean, that's just the first step but I think you're starting to get it."

"You think we'll be ready for Thursday?"

"Well," Emma sighed. "It's not like we have a choice."

* * *

"Where were you all day?" Kathryn demanded as they walked down to dinner. "Only I went to see Killian, find out why he didn't show last night. He said I should ask you."

"Beats me," Regina lied. "What do you see in that jerk, anyway? He's so full of himself, I want to bust him like a piñata."

"He's gorgeous," Kathryn insisted, her voice getting just a little dreamy. "And okay, maybe he's too much of a bad boy to really do the marriage and babies thing, for now anyway, but who needs that?"

"Not me," Regina agreed. "There are plenty of guys here, Kath. Can't you shop around like you do for everything else?"

"Why don't you like him?"

"I just don't."

"Tell me, or I'll bring it up at the dinner table."

"Fine," Regina sighed, stopping dead even though her sandals were pinching her blistered feet. Apparently even her usually active lifestyle was no preparation for a day of hardcore dancing lessons. Flushed with the success of mastering three whole steps, she'd even practiced on the long walk back to her family cabin. "He's got a reputation, okay? And he got a girl in trouble, but isn't doing the right thing about it. So you should steer clear, unless you want to break Mother's heart, and Daddy's."

"How do you know?"

"I know things."

"Sidney told you? Listen, I know he's got the hots for you, but you're only eighteen Gigi, and you don't know everything. Did you ever think he was just jealous of Killian?"

Regina had been starting to walk the rest of the way down to the restaurant, but Kathryn's spiteful comment stopped her all over again.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean," Kathryn said, smoothing out the skirt of her vibrant pink dress, looking every bit the Prom Queen that she'd been, her blonde curls falling perfectly around her face. Regina thought of all the times she'd wished she was as pretty as her older sister, that people had treated her in that easy way instead of being intimidated by Regina's book smarts or more practical riding clothes.

"You mean Sidney must be jealous he only got the runner-up," Regina accused. "He got the less appealing sister, so you assume he's trying to ruin Killian's chances and get you for himself. My God, Kath! It's a wonder you can fit through the doorways, your head is so big!"

"Hey!" Kathryn protested, but the damage was done.

"I'm going straight to my room after dinner," Regina muttered as they finally approached the table where their parents sat. "Don't rush back. But try not to get pregnant in the meantime."

"Regina!" Kathryn shot back in a scandalized whisper. But Regina closed her eyes for a moment as she sat down, remembering the smile Emma had given her after a whole song without a single step landing on top of Emma's foot.

"Girls," Daddy greeted them warmly. "You both look beautiful. There's going to be a talent show, Mr Gold was just telling us."

"Great," Kathryn responded, the darling daughter once again. "Maybe I can sing something. You know, if they want that sort of thing."

"I'm sure they will," Mother agreed. "Did you have a good day, Regina? Sit up straight, dearest. We missed you at the beauty parlor."

"Yes," Regina replied, surprised at how much she isn't lying. "I might have overdone it, though. My legs are killing me."

"Physical fitness is so good for you," Mother assured her. "You keep it up."

"Oh," Regina answered. "I plan to."

* * *

"Your posture sucks," Emma pointed out at the end of their first hour. The sun was high by then, beating down through the room surrounded by glass. Regina was glad of her cut-off shorts but the shirt she'd worn was sticking to her back, and probably showing the sweat patches all over the blue cotton. So much for ladies 'glowing', she thought with a grimace. "Lose the shirt," Emma added, handing Regina a bottle of Coke from a bucket of ice by the stereo.

"The shirt isn't giving me bad posture," Regina snapped. "But thanks for laying on refreshments today."

"Neal brought it over," Emma said with a shrug.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Regina asked, before she could think better of it.

"Well, Miss Mills," Emma drawled. "I had no idea you were a comedian. Maybe my first year I was impressed by a daddy's boy in denial like Neal, but he already blew his chance."

"So, you do like boys? I mean, you always dance with Ruby unless someone makes you dance with Sean or James..."

"You're here to dance, not dig around in my personal life," Emma shut down in an instant. "But hey, if that's why you're worried about ditching the shirt? Melt, for all I care."

Regina rolled her eyes, and unbuttoned her shirt, hanging it over the screen that marked Emma's bedroom space. It felt like a challenge, somehow, and she saw Emma tense for a moment when Regina turned back round.

"Why are you wearing a leotard?" Emma asked, barely stifling a laugh.

"It's a swimsuit," Regina corrected her. "You said you have to teach later, so I thought I'd go for a swim. Now, you want to stand around talking, or do you want me to actually learn this damn routine?"

"Careful," Emma said, moving with her customary quick grace to pull Regina into position again. "Saying 'damn' like that might get you thrown out of the equestrian club."

"I'm not in a club," Regina answered, before working out the dig. "We keep our own horses," she added proudly. "Or we did, until last summer."

"Let me guess, diamonds were just a better investment?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Regina said, hearing the cue in the music and starting to move, Emma following without a second's hesitation. "The stables... there was a fire."

"Shit," Emma said, but they didn't break step. "I didn't mean to... I get a lot of grief from the rich kids every summer. Call it a habit. Sometimes I forget bad things can happen to anyone."

"My family worked hard for everything we have," Regina retorted, and the angrier she got the easier the steps flowed from her. Emma turned and dipped her unexpectedly, and Regina felt her body respond as easily as a car responded to a turn of the steering wheel. "And okay, maybe the other kids like me wouldn't do this. Or help Ruby. But maybe it's time you gave me a little credit for who I actually am, instead of what you assume about me."

"Not every college girl is pure evil, huh?" Emma looked thoughtful as they turned nimbly in the far corner. "I'll bear that in mind."

"Are we going to get to the lift today?" Regina asked as the song finished and Emma went to move the needle back to the start. "Ruby said the lift is the hardest part, but get that and we get the whole dance."

"Not yet," Emma cautioned. "But you're doing okay. Today, we're gonna fix your posture. Now arms up, do the steps just like I'm dancing with you."

"What are you going to-" Regina lost her words as Emma pressed one hand against Regina's back, the other flat over her ribs.

"Stand up tall," Emma whispered, her voice barely audible over the music. She leaned in closer to Regina's ear, the heat between their bodies sudden and noticeable. "You gotta dance like you're the most beautiful girl in the room. You gotta show it off."

"I can't... I'm not."

"Sure you are," Emma said. "Now, act like it."

Regina moved her feet, let her hips rock just as Emma had taught her and closed her eyes. _Beautiful_ the word echoed in her head, like something completely different to the way Daddy had said it just last night. Regina rolled her shoulders back, lifting her chin just a little. As the music carried on, she felt her spine straighten, felt inches taller even as she repeated the simple steps over and over again. Emma's hands kept up their pressure, never slipping, never moving away from Regina as she stepped forward and then back.

"Better," Emma admitted at the end of the song. "Now, again. Hold yourself that way, this time without my help."

* * *

"Shoulders down," Emma ordered, as they spun past the record player again. "Did you enjoy your swim yesterday?"

"Yes?"

"Only you seem a lot less tense. Must be doing you good."

"Oh," Regina answered. "I love swimming, so I guess it helps. How were your students-"

"Two, three, four!" Emma nudged them back on rhythm. "Concentrate."

"You started talking!"

* * *

"Don't put your heels down," Emma scolded, two unbearably hot hours later. Regina could feel the sweat streaking down her spine, her hair curling at the base of her neck even after she tied it up in a high ponytail.

"I'm not," Regina claimed, but she could feel herself doing exactly that. "When do you do the-oh!" She felt Emma's muscles flex and suddenly Regina was rotated from one side of Emma's body to the other, Regina's legs holding firm to make the lift seem almost elegant.

"It's better if you don't see the first one coming," Emma explained, as they picked up the basic step again, moving across the room with ease.

"That's the lift you made such a big deal about?"

"That? Hell, no. That's barely a lift at all. You'll see, we'll get to the real thing in due course."

"The contest is in a few days," Regina reminded her, feeling the dread squeeze in her own chest at the thought of it. "Are we going to be ready?"

"You stop thinking about it, and start feeling it? We just might be."

* * *

"No classes this afternoon?" Regina asked, as they sat on half-broken chairs and devoured turkey sandwiches that Ruby brought over, along with a pitcher of iced tea.

"I'm teaching group," Ruby answered. "Emma here doesn't do many classes in the Sheldrake weeks, only the private lessons who won't take 'no' for an answer."

"I'm sure Regina doesn't care how we cover the roster," Emma snapped, gulping down her own iced tea. "You got time to show her the chase part?"

"Let me finish chewing, Emma. You're such a jerk sometimes," Ruby chided, smiling big at Regina. "Thanks again for this, Regina. You're really doing me a favor and a half. And don't let Emma scare you. If she didn't think you'd get it, she'd have given up already."

Buoyed by Ruby's admission, and the way it made Emma scowl, Regina laughed softly and stretched out her legs. She tugged at her cropped tee, the white cotton finally cool against her skin again, while Emma and Ruby stood up and got ready to run through yet another new sequence.

"Watch carefully," Emma shouted as the music picked up again. "And once Ruby goes off to class, we're starting on the close body work, so make sure you don't smell like turkey."

* * *

Emma wasn't kidding about the close work.

Regina picked up the chase steps quickly enough, the routine of one partner moving away only to be pursued by the other wasn't exactly exclusive to the mambo, and she'd cha-chaed and quickstepped through enough at formal dances so far.

But a chase meant being caught, it turns out, and that meant being pulled tight against Emma's body, Regina's back to Emma's chest, while their hands gripped each other's just under Regina's breast, ready for the spin out of this still moment in the midst of an otherwise frenetic dance.

"Ready?" Emma whispered, no music for this part. She liked to try everything in quiet first, then practice it to death as long as the appropriate song would play. They still hadn't danced to the actual music for their routine, because apparently Regina would tune out all the important beats if she heard it too often.

"Can I ask you something?" Regina ventured, sucking in a deep breath and trying not to focus on the fact that Emma smelt faintly of lilies. "I mean, it doesn't matter, but we're doing some really intimate things now, and I think it's important we trust each other."

"We do need to trust each other," Emma conceded. "If you don't trust me, especially on lifts and spins, you'll hurt me."

"Why do I feel like you can take it?" Regina teased, forgetting herself. "Anyway, I wanted to ask about what we kind of avoided the other day. About dating, and if you date girls as well as guys?"

"Does it matter?"

"It does when you're in a position that's not a million miles away from groping me, dear," Regina made sure to make it sound as patronizing as possible. She'd learned that Emma responded much more quickly to provocation than being nice.

"Yeah, fine. I've dated some women. Is that a problem?" Emma took a half-step back, as though giving Regina extra room to deal with the new information. Regina considered for a second, and then pressed her back even harder against Emma, removing any space between them at all.

"I don't mind at all," Regina breathed, not quite believing she was actually saying the words aloud. Even her voice sounded funny, like Kathryn's when she got all flirty with boneheaded boys like Killian. Regina had never looked twice at a boy like that, just like she'd felt nothing for Sidney, or Neal, or any of the boys back home who'd come courting Kathryn and settled for her instead, discouraged when they couldn't pry her away from her books or Mother's watchful glare.

"What, you're gonna tell me someone like you goes on dates with other chicks?" Emma snorted. "Nice try, but girls like you don't do that. So don't go ratting me out, okay?"

"I don't think you know what I'm capable of," Regina said, firm and quiet. "Now, do you have a new move to show me, or not?"

"Hold still," Emma sighed. "Now raise your arm, wrap it around my neck nice and gentle, okay? I don't want you mussing my hair."

"Your hair is already mussed."

"I mean on the night," Emma corrected. "I'll have it slicked back and pinned. Now, that's fine, rest your hand there and let me trace down your side like this-"

Regina burst into giggles at the ticklish trail of fingertips down her side. Emma clicked her tongue impatiently.

"Again," they both said in unison, and this time Regina held her laugh. What had initially seemed ticklish seemed like something completely different by the time Emma's fingers grazed the side of Regina's breast, carrying on down to her hip. Just as she opened her mouth to react, Emma squeezed Regina's hand and yanked her out into the spin. Caught off-guard, Regina stumbled and almost hit the floor face-first.

"Back up, Mills," Emma called out. "And pay more attention this time."

* * *

Regina barely tasted dinner that night, her body aching and her stomach rumbling for replacement calories. She followed dutifully in for the dancing, but as soon as Emma completed her first number, this time dancing with an enthusiastic young guy called Gus, Regina slipped out and followed the trail back to her own cabin.

She didn't notice Kathryn following behind until they were almost at the porch, Regina having danced most of the way there in increasingly fluid steps.

"When did you learn to move like that?" Kathryn demanded, laying a hand on Regina's shoulder. "You think you could teach me?"

"Maybe tomorrow," Regina groaned. "I've been in the studio all day."

"Got a thing for one of the dancing boys?" Kathryn teased. "After all that baloney you told me about Killian, you're going to be the bad Mills girl this summer?"

"It's not baloney." Kathryn could be the absolute most loyal sister when it came to breaking curfew or faking a note to get out of gym. But Regina resisted the temptation, deciding the rest of the story wasn't hers to tell. "But sure, I can teach you on Friday, if we don't have anything else on."

"Why Friday?"

"I don't have time before then."

* * *

Tuesday morning brought the kind of torrential rain Regina hadn't realized she'd been missing. Everything felt cleaner as she slipped out before breakfast, the air so fresh she found herself stopping to take deep breaths as often as possible. It meant she was soaked through by the time she arrived at Emma's boathouse room, leaving Emma to shake her head in disbelief.

"Close work it is then," she sighed. "There's a clean towel in the bathroom. Take off everything that got wet, because you are not giving me some crappy summer cold."

"I should dance in my underwear?"

"Fine, I will if you will. You're still freezing up whenever I move in close, so we'll push you past that."

"Will we hear the music over the rain?" Regina raised her voice to be heard from the bathroom. She looked at herself in the cracked mirror for a long moment before wriggling out of her wet clothes, hanging them over the shower rail. Emma didn't answer.

Stepping back into the room, Regina didn't see her dance partner right away. A storm had rolled in on her walk over, and a crack of thunder sounded right overheard, making her jump. A moment later, Emma appeared from behind the screen, dressed only in a bra and tiny shorts that might as well have been underwear.

"We don't need music for this part," Emma explained, crossing the room to take Regina by the hand and lead her to the center of the floor. "We're gonna work by heartbeat."

"Heartbeats are variable," Regina launched into an explanation, conjuring up a half-dozen facts Mother had shared over dinner in just the blink of an eye.

"Oh, a baby heart doctor in the making, huh?" Emma mocked, spinning Regina effortlessly, making her lose her breath for a second. "Is that why you're off to college: the family business?"

"No," Regina admitted. "I want to join the Peace Corps, when I'm done. I'm taking politics, econ, that kind of thing. Then law school, maybe."

"You gonna run for President?"

"Maybe I will. Or well, maybe Mayor of a nice place is more realistic. City Council, that kind of thing. Did you always want to dance?" Regina asked, as Emma pulled her close and wrapped her arms around from behind.

"God, it's humid today. This damn storm," Emma grumbled. Regina waited, not accepting the change in subject. "But dancing? I guess I just stumbled into it. I had this foster mom, and I guess our checks weren't covering enough after a while. She went to work at some club, and when she practiced her routines I would copy them."

"That's how you got to Radio City? We might even have seen you, last Christmas."

"I was gone by then. Part-time gigs like this now, that's about as much as I can hope for."

"But you're not that old," Regina said, relaxing into the quickstep that Emma led her in. "I mean, look how you move here."

"It's not good enough for the pros," Emma replied, her voice almost wistful. "I had to take some time out, and it's never quite come back. I wanted to start my own school, maybe teach kids in the city who don't get the chance otherwise. But I don't know the people who can make that kind of thing happen. So it's back to working in a diner for me, once this season is done."

"Well, there's always-"

"Just dance, Regina," Emma closed it down again. Regina had to admit she was surprised to learn as much as she had. Getting information from Emma was like getting blood from that proverbial stone.

"Should I be listening to my heartbeat?" Regina asked as they worked through the steps one more time. "Only I feel like I'm just following you."

"Here," Emma said, coming to a halt and taking Regina's hand in her own. "This is the speed we move at, okay?" Laying Regina's hand on Emma's own chest, she didn't blush or even flinch in the slightest as Regina touched the unbearably soft skin where Emma's breast began its gentle curve. "Feel it?"

Regina couldn't hear anything but her own heart roaring in her ears, and although she could feel the gentle thump of Emma's heart beneath her palm, nothing in Regina's brain felt able to count or process it. Her mouth went dry, her eyes seemed to have forgotten how to blink, and all she could think about was her hand, and how it was touching Emma.

"Uh..."

"Feel it?" Emma repeated.

"Yes," Regina murmured, gathering her courage. Emma wasn't wearing a scrap of make up, not even the slightest color on her lips that were so agonizingly close to Regina's own.

_Bah-bum_ went Emma's heart beneath Regina's palm. _Bah-bum_ once more and Regina did it. She leaned those extra few inches and kissed Emma softly on the mouth.

"Hey!" Emma's hands were on Regina's shoulders, but instead of pulling her closer, Emma turned Regina away as easily as the spin that closed out the first sequence.

"I don't do that, okay?"

Emma's voice was gruff, and Regina bit her own lip as she tried to work out what she'd done wrong. They had both admitted to liking girls, more or less, and all this touching was far beyond what Regina had ever gotten around to with the boys back home. Hadn't Emma been inviting it? How could Regina have read it so wrong?

"Sorry. I guess... with guys it's always because they want my sister. Guess I'm not gonna be any luckier now I've admitted I prefer girls."

"It's..." Emma stomped a foot on the floor, startling Regina. "It's not that you're not pretty. You're stunning, and I can't believe you don't know that. But I don't come up here every summer to get rented by the hour. No matter what you all think. So if you want to have your whole Lady Chatterley thing, you're gonna have to try elsewhere."

"I don't think that," Regina argued, but Emma cut her off by marching over to grab two t-shirts from the folded laundry on her bed.

"Let's stick to being dressed," Emma told her. "Cut down on any confusion about what I'm offering here, okay?"

"But-"

"Put it on!" Emma snapped. "And then we're doing the big lift, so start concentrating for real."

Regina pulled the soft material over her head, catching the few tears she couldn't seem to hold in the process. Sniffing once, she turned away to gather herself and summon how Mother would deal with a moment of such embarrassment. When Emma approached, Regina knew she looked still on the surface again. She wouldn't mention the kiss, wouldn't even see this woman again once the dance ended at the Sheldrake, so why ruin her last family summer over it?

"Okay," Regina said, sounding maybe as calm as she ever had in her life. "Talk me through this damn lift."

* * *

Three attempts where Regina chickened out in the run-up and Emma called a halt, frustration radiating from her.

"This is my fault," Emma conceded when the fourth try knocked her on her ass, sliding halfway across the floor. "I shouldn't have rejected you so harshly."

"Don't flatter yourself!" Regina retorted, hands on her hips instead of helping Emma up as she'd originally intended. "Maybe you're just not that great a teacher."

"Well, maybe I'll call the Sheldrake and tell them it's all off for Thursday!"

"Maybe you should."

Tired, and feeling the familiar clench of rage in her chest, Regina took her chance to walk away. She yanked Emma's shirt off roughly and pulled her own (thankfully dried) clothes back on. No matter how pretty this girl was, or how interesting and different to Regina herself, she had no intention of staying around to be ridiculed.

"Mills, wait!" Emma called after her. "Regina!"

But Regina was already off down the stairs, rushing back out into the afternoon rain.

* * *

Kathryn tried three times to rouse Regina the next morning, and even Daddy ventured into the chaos of their room to see if she wanted to come golfing after all. Mother smiled from the doorway and said not to waste the whole day, vacation or not. Regina picked up a copy of The Fountainhead that certainly wasn't hers, and started to read.

Around ten a frantic knock came at the window. Ordinarily, Regina might have ignored it, but she'd already started to regret her sulk. It might be Ruby coming to ask why the hell Regina was letting her down, sending a fresh surge of guilt rising up like bile in her throat. The last person she expected to see outside the window was Emma, wearing tight blue jeans and what looked like a man's tee, cut away at the arms and neckline, twisted in a knot over her midriff. If Regina had been that kind of girl, this would be the point where she wolf-whistled from the safety of her porch, she realized with a wistful twinge between her thighs.

"What?" She demanded, and when Emma turned around the full effect of her loose curls and aviator sunglasses completed the assault on the crush Regina wanted so badly to tamp down.

"Came to apologize," Emma grunted, chewing her gum with exaggerated care. "Don't think we should screw things up for Ruby because I hurt you."

"You didn't _hurt_ me," Regina sneered. "And I'm not really in the mood to mambo. Give Ruby my apologies when you see her."

"Typical," Emma snorted. "Going gets tough, rich girl gets goin'. Color me shocked."

"Now, you listen just a minute-"

"No!" Emma fired back. "I came here to apologize. The grown-up thing to do is accept the apology. Do you accept?"

"Well, I-"

"Do you accept?"

"Fine," Regina huffed. "I accept. But I'm not dressed to rehearse yet, even if I wanted to. How do you know I didn't make other plans?"

"Because I'm not an idiot? I waited to see everyone else leaving before I came knocking. I figured your jumping and never being seen talking to me in the evenings means you're keeping your good deed secret."

"Don't say 'good deed' like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you're looking down your nose as you say it."

"Fine. Now, get dressed, Regina. Day's wasting," Emma reminded her.

"Should I meet you at the boathouse?" Regina asked, stalling for time. She knew she looked her usual messy self, just dragged out of bed.

"Nah, I brought my car," Emma said. "Put a swimsuit on underneath. Two minutes, let's go."

* * *

The yellow car, liberally sprinkled with rust and some tape in its most obvious dents, barely coughed into life when Regina approached it. Emma rolled down the passenger window and leaned across.

"Lock jammed again. Think you can come in through the window? It's that or give me a lap dance, and uh..."

"Fine," Regina snapped, throwing her dance shoes into the backseat and then gripping the roof to support herself. With an unexpected ease, her legs followed silent instruction and she eased herself in with only a bump of her elbow against the dashboard.

"Not bad," Emma said, gunning the engine for real and pulling out of the parking lot in a spray of gravel.

"You're pretty wild, huh?" Regina asked as they sped out of the resort on the winding road.

Emma laughed. "You're determined to make me like you, dammit. But yeah, what's the point in having wheels if you don't test out what they can really do?"

Regina leaned over to fiddle with the radio, settling on the first loud song she could find. Cranking the volume, she laughed as the wind whipped through rolled-down windows, blowing her hair all over her face.

"You might want to get Ruby to fix your hair for tomorrow night," Emma suggested. "Looks like you've never heard of hairspray."

"Where are we going?" Regina asked, trying to hide her blush.

"Wait and see."

* * *

"A stream?" Regina sputtered when they made their way through yet another set of bushes, still wet from the previous day's rain. "Uh, you do know there's a giant lake right by my cabin, right?"

"No distractions here," Emma explained, placing her keys and sunglasses on a flat rock by the riverbank and kicking her shoes off beside it. Regina hung back, watching before deciding on which of her possessions to shed. "And the lake doesn't come with a balance beam," Emma added, nodding towards a fallen tree that stretched from one bank to the other.

Regina dropped her dancing shoes, and kicked off her flip flops in recognition of the challenge. She might not have been a dancing queen, but she'd been climbing trees almost since before she learned to put one foot in front of the other. She pushed past Emma and stepped carefully onto the worn surface of the trunk, one steadying step at a time, arms out to either side of her.

"Feeling brave this morning?" Emma mocked. "Where's this killer balance been all this time?"

"I like being out in the woods," Regina confessed, calling back over her shoulder because the first burst of confidence hadn't yet extended to turning around. "Before we moved to the city, back when Daddy still had the farm and the orchards, I would be outdoors from sunrise to sunset."

"Daddy, huh?" Emma sounded a little deflated at the mention of Regina's privileged life, which in turn set Regina's teeth on edge. How was she supposed to get anywhere if every time she opened her mouth, Emma got a chip on her damn shoulder? "How come you don't live out on your paradise farm anymore? That fire burn the whole place down?"

"No," Regina admitted, bending forward and then doing a slow handstand. Upside down, Emma was much less cool, much less intimidating. In increments, slapping her hands against the bark in turn, Regina executed a tentative turn before dropping back down in stages, sitting on the trunk and swinging her legs on each side.

Emma was waiting, arms crossed over her chest.

"We were always so careful," Regina said, her voice suddenly three years younger. "And Daniel..."

"Who's Daniel?"

"Daddy took him on for the summer," Regina explained. "Daniel had been around horses his whole life, just like me. And he knew not to smoke in the stables, or leave the lamps unattended... he knew all of that. I know he did."

"You liked him," Emma guessed, dropping her arms and taking the first step onto the fallen tree. "I thought you didn't like boys?"

"He's the only boy I liked. I guess... I knew you were supposed to like someone, eventually. My sister always teased me about not liking any boys. And he was so nice to me."

"Your parents gave him marching orders? They blamed him?" Emma looked interested by her own guess, like she'd found a part of the story she could relate to. Regina started to form questions about Emma's past, but she felt compelled to finish her story.

"He died," Regina whispered. "He was trying to save the horses, the men said. The horses must have been terrified. I could hear them, even up at the house. My own horse, Rocinante... I should have been brave enough to go and rescue him, shouldn't I?"

"You were, what? Fifteen? You shouldn't be running into burning buildings at that age," Emma said, not unkindly. "At any age, really. Trust me on that."

"So Mother said it was a good chance to start over, in the city. She didn't want to drive so long to work every day, and there are all kinds of events to attend when you work at a big hospital... she wanted to be in Manhattan, in case she got a better offer than All Saints."

"You don't like New York?"

"I like it fine. But it broke Daddy's heart. He keeps himself busy, and he goes to the park almost every day, if he can. But he's like a fish out of water. Anyway," Regina shook her head. "I'm sure you don't want to hear any more about my silly problems. I must seem so funny to you."

"Not funny," Emma contradicted her. "But you might be the most interesting person I've met at this damn summer camp. No kidding."

"Even if I tried to kiss you?"

"Maybe especially because of that," Emma muttered, and with that effortless ease, she lowered herself to sit right opposite Regina in the middle of the tree trunk. "Why did you even come with me today, Regina? You were right to tell me to go to hell, and Ruby, too. You don't owe us a thing."

"I know I don't."

"Then why?"

"I wanted to," Regina said. "Isn't that reason enough? Should I levy another price on you, Emma Swan? Demand a secret in exchange for the one I just told you?"

"I don't tell my secrets," Emma argued. "They wouldn't be secrets if I did."

"You could tell me something. Did you and Ruby meet here? Was she ever one of the girls you dated?"

"We never dated," Emma dismissed the idea with a wave of her hand. "But I don't want to talk about Ruby today."

"Why not?"

"Because thinking about her, and why you're here..."

"What?" Regina demanded, leaning in a little closer. "You might feel better for getting it off your chest, you know. A problem shared, and everything."

"I've never told anyone," Emma admitted, dropping her head and letting her blonde hair tumble forward to hide her. "Not even the girls at Radio City, at the time."

"Emma," was all Regina could think to say, reaching out to squeeze Emma's perfectly defined upper arm. Even doing nothing more than gripping the tree, the muscles radiated strength.

"I don't like thinking about Ruby..." Emma raised her head and looked up at the pale gray sky. Summer seemed far away, a season ready to fade on them for good. "Because when I was in her situation, nobody came up with the money, or recommended a doctor."

"When you...were..." Regina pieced it together before Emma formed the words, but she kept her reaction muted. Clearly Emma wasn't used to any kind of girl talk, and this was way beyond that.

"Pregnant," Emma confirmed. "I was seeing this guy, he'd come in three times a week to watch me dance. I thought he was so devoted. Little did I know he'd been schtupping the box office clerk too, she waved him in on a comp every time."

"Ouch."

"Yeah," Emma nodded. "But these things happen. Now, about that lift-"

"Do you have a son? Or a daughter?" Regina hated herself, but couldn't let it go. For Emma to actually open up had made Regina greedy, and she had to hear the story right to its end. "Do your parents-"

"I don't have parents, remember?" Emma snapped. "And no, I couldn't keep him. You think Gold lets me leave a kid in the playpens here for free all summer? I gave the baby his best chance. But the nine months it took me to do that? Also killed my pro dancing career. So, it is what it is."

"I'm sorry," Regina offered. "And you might not want to hear it, but for what it's worth I would have borrowed that $250 for you in a heartbeat. Twice over."

"Borrow? You mean you didn't just get handed it by your parents?"

"Anything outside of our allowance has to be paid back," Regina explained. "It's how we learn to be responsible about money, Mother said."

"Well, that's not a bad lesson," Emma told her. "Now, speaking of lessons, let's see if you can still move backwards dancing on this log."

* * *

"Lifts are easier to practice in the water," Emma shouted as she waded into the wider part of the river. "Get in here!"

Regina had been dumbstruck by Emma's effortless peeling of clothes, revealing her own swimsuit that was actually a daring black bikini, halter-neck for maximum drawing Regina's attention to places she shouldn't be staring, and leaving nothing else to the imagination. In her own red swimsuit, Regina felt childish and unsophisticated.

"The water is so cold!" She complained, wading in after Emma. The water deepened to about her waist but no further, and when Emma stopped they seemed to be the only people for miles, the sun radiating off the water making it as shiny as a mirror.

"Okay, so three big steps and jump," Emma reminded her, and Regina nodded. Faking confidence was absolutely the way forward. They had trusted each other with little-told stories in Regina's case, and actual secrets in Emma's. Even with Kathryn, Regina never discussed Daniel or Rocinante or much of anything about the old house. It felt like Regina had offered a hand to someone and for the first time someone had grasped on and not let go.

"Okay," she said, trying not to be dazzled by the sight of barely-clothed Emma with the sun at her back. Even with goosepimples and a frown, Emma was the sight Regina couldn't tear her eyes away from. "One, two, three," she reminded herself, and then splashed her way over to Emma, planting her feet and launching as though from a diving board.

The water weighed her down more than Regina expected, so instead of being pulled into a lift, she tackled Emma at shoulder height with all the force of a linebacker. They both splashed heavily into the lake, Emma spluttering as she went down with Regina half on top of her.

"More jump next time," Emma laughed as she surfaced. whipping wet hair off her face. Regina shrugged at her, grinning at the expected failure.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked, when Emma winced on standing upright again. "You said I'd hurt you if I didn't trust you, but I really did Emma, I swear."

"You didn't hurt me," Emma assured Regina. "See?" Emma continued, grabbing Regina's hands and placing them on Emma's shoulders. "I'm all in one piece."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Ready to go again?"

"Mmmhmm," Regina confirmed. pulling away to take her strides. This time on the third she pushed extra hard with her legs and as she moved up over Emma, strong hands gripped at Regina's hips. "Oh! I'm doing it!" She yelled, and just for a moment in Emma's safe hold, it actually felt like flying.

"Hold it!" Emma yelled, but Regina had already dropped her arms and the inevitable tumble began, soaking them both all over again. This time, instead of paddling around and getting back on her feet, Regina let herself be pulled by Emma, until they were both on their knees with their heads above water.

"Sorry-" Regina began the apology, but the words were smothered by Emma's mouth on hers. Stunned, Regina kissed back as hard as she knew how, wrapping her arms around Emma's neck to prevent another sudden end to the meeting of their mouths.

"Woah," Emma breathed a few moments later, when Regina reluctantly pulled away to breathe. "I swore I wasn't gonna… shit, I'm sorry, Regina."

"Don't you dare be sorry," Regina warned her, kissing Emma again and only half-terrified she'd be pushed away. She wasn't, and the kiss was even better than the first.

"It's a distraction," Emma insisted as she ended the kiss with her own reluctance. She pushed the wet strands of hair pressed against Regina's cheek back behind her ear. "And I could lose my job. Not to mention I need you focused on the dance tomorrow night, and nothing else."

"I know," Regina whined, wishing she could pretend she wouldn't be distracted by wanting kisses more than spins. "Hey, Emma, do you really think we'll be ready?"

"Yeah," Emma admitted. "If we stop kissing and practice lifting, I really think we will be. You willing to do that? For Ruby's sake?"

"Yes," Regina replied, and if only part of her actually meant it, then it was still the right thing to say. The rest of her, the part that felt selfish and wicked and completely intoxicated by the taste of Emma's lips and the softness of her skin, wanted so badly to say no. "Let's get through tomorrow, and then we'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

**Trigger warnings: violence, vomiting, child abuse (parental)**

* * *

"Hey!" Ruby called out as she jogged up the path. With her hair pulled up high and barely any makeup, she looked as young as Regina. Laden down with two heavy dance bags and a couple of dresses on hangers, Ruby seemed glad to accept a little help.

"Will I need all this for one dance?" Regina asked, panic setting in.

"I got some other options up in my room, but I got some bits and pieces from the other girls that I think will make you look great. Oh hey, Neal!"

"Hey," Neal greeted them both, shoving something back in his shorts pocket as he exited the staff house. "You gals getting all set for tonight? Ruby, don't forget we're leaving at 3:30, okay?"

"I know, I just got done with my group classes" she replied, laying her hand on his forearm. "And thank you again."

"We should go get this over with," Regina interrupted. "I just got done with fixing my alibi with Sidney, so once I'm ready I have to go lie low until Emma is done with her lessons."

"Good luck," Neal said, waving as he walked off over the bridge. "You'll knock 'em dead as long as Emma is leading."

Regina forced another smile and followed Ruby upstairs to her room, the scent of worn clothes and cheap perfume rising up to smack them both the second the heavy door opened. Flustered, Ruby moved over to open the window and air the small space out.

"Not exactly the Ritz, sorry," Ruby apologized, and motioned for Regina to dump the bags on the bed splitting the center of the space. "But one of these dresses will look killer on you, for sure, and with the hair and the makeup, I swear you'll feel like Ginger Rogers."

"Doing everything backwards, and in heels?"

"Exactly," Ruby said, her smile bright and achingly genuine. "Listen, Regina, not for nothin', but I really can't thank you enough for this. Not just the dancing, but helping out with the cash and all. You gimme your address and I'll make sure every dime gets repaid."

"That's really not necessary," Regina assured her. "My parents gave me the money, to them it's just another expense of having a daughter. Like me going off to college, you know?"

"For real?"

"I promise," Regina lied, as insistent on making Ruby believe her as she had been in telling Emma the actual truth. "You have the much harder job anyway: you have to make me look like the kind of girl everyone would want to dance with."

"You're pretty, Regina."

"My mother says I carry myself like a man," Regina countered, before slapping her hand over her mouth at the betrayal. She never spoke against Mother, because even away from home it felt like the walls might have ears. "I mean, my sister is the real lady in the family. I'm happier out in the mud."

"Not in this," Ruby smiled, rummaging in the flimsy closet and producing a dress redder than even the shiniest fire truck, sequinned detail splashed across what little material made the top. The skirt was fuller, and the petticoats sticking out of one of the bags would no doubt give the material the appropriate lift and shape to transform Regina's silhouette into that of a dancer's.

"Wow," Regina breathed. "That is a killer dress."

"I've been waiting for a chance to wear it. But it feels right that the first person to wear it is you."

"You sure?"

"I am," Ruby replied, motioning for Regina to lose her simple linen shirt. "But oh, honey, not with that bra."

Regina looked down at her white lace one, by far the most grown-up of her limited collection. She felt her cheeks starting to burn, mentally kicking herself for not raiding Kathryn's drawers too. Her sister might be a little smaller in the bust, but she had been diverting her pocket money for years and buying the items Mother disapproved of.

"I, uh, I didn't really know what to wear," Regina started to stammer, but Ruby placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's a halterneck, anyway," Ruby pointed out. "So you can go without. Works better for the dance, anyway. The only reason anyone wears clothes to mambo is to stop themselves getting arrested. You want it to feel like just one slip of a hand and-"

"I get it! I mean, okay. Right."

"Here," Ruby said. "Try it on, just to be sure. Then I'll fix your hair and makeup. Won't take long at all."

"Thanks," Regina said, but as she turned towards the screen in the corner that had the only privacy the room offered, she heard a tiny sob escape from Ruby. "Are you okay?"

"I'm scared," Ruby confided. "But Neal said this guy is the best, and Emma thinks I should do it, so…"

"You don't have to," Regina reminded her, thinking of Emma's confession the day before. "But Killian isn't the kind of decent guy who'll change his mind and stand by you. And you can do it alone, but probably not dancing and having this kind of freedom."

"I thought he loved me… but you wouldn't judge me? I mean, it's a crime and all…"

"It shouldn't be," Regina answered firmly. "And maybe one day it won't be. Most doctors certainly seem to think it's making a crime out of something that can save a woman's life. So, consider this just bad timing, maybe."

"You're smart, for a kid."

"I'm not a kid anymore," Regina reminded her. "Okay, here goes with the dress."

* * *

The two hours after Ruby left were the longest of Regina's life. Hiding out in the tiny room while all the dancers were teaching class and the restaurant kids were preparing for dinner, she fussed over her skirts and tried not to touch her hair or makeup. Every noise in the old building had her on edge, and visions of her mother storming in were all too easy to conjure. Eventually she distracted herself with a copy of Franny and Zooey that she unearthed on the floor beside the bed, and that killed at least some of the time.

The knock on the door startled her, and had it come a few seconds earlier she would still have been sipping from a glass of water. Soaked dress crisis averted, Regina scurried across the room to answer.

Emma stood there, checking her watch and tapping her foot. That foot was clad in strappy silver dancing heels that matched Regina's own, but immediately above the ankle black tapered pants began, outlining the length and definition of Emma's impossibly elegant legs. At the waist she had even included the cumberbund, red silk that matched almost exactly with Regina's dress. That alone had Regina stunned into silence, but the crisp white shirt and tuxedo jacket were unrelenting. A red bowtie hung untied around Emma's neck, framing the open collar of her shirt.

"You look-" Regina tried and floundered completely. The hair. No blonde waves or loose buns today, no. While Regina's hair had been curled and sprayed and lifted into a style even Kathryn would struggle to achieve, Emma had slicked her hair back into a French braid, pinned at the nape of her neck instead of trailing down her back. Overall the effect was breathtaking, though Emma seemed not to know it as she looked Regina up and down over and over again.

"I'm gonna kill Ruby," Emma breathed. "I told her to help you out, not turn you into… this."

"You don't like it?" Regina felt her stomach plummet in disappointment. After all this waiting, to be rejected by Emma's perfectionism was just too much.

"No, that's the problem," Emma growled, taking Regina's hand. "She's made you up into a total fantasy. That's gonna do wonders for my concentration, huh?"

"Oh," Regina acknowledged, blushing. "Well, we did promise to get through this dance."

"If I didn't need the money, the only place we'd be going in my car would be the backseat," Emma assured her. "I mean, I'm not assuming or anything. I just meant-"

"You can assume," Regina murmured, leaning in close enough to smell the fresh soap and lightly spiced perfume Emma wore. "But not until we're done with the Sheldrake. After all the work Ruby put into my outfit, there's no way I'm letting her down now."

They crossed the bridge in quick steps, and Emma lead the way to where she'd parked her car by the side of the exit road. Regina almost missed the words as Emma gunned the engine, but the look Emma gave her was unmistakable.

"You looked just as pretty before."

* * *

When they arrived at the staff entrance, Regina was shocked at the noise of the kitchens and then of the staff room. The Sheldrake attracted wealthy guests from all over, far more so than Gold's resort, and the emphasis here was on money, not family activity. Peeking into the auditorium, Regina saw furs and sparkling jewels at almost every neck, the tables around the stage seeming to go on forever.

This was no high school talent contest, she realized, swallowing hard.

"Don't let the audience make you nervous," Emma whispered from just behind her. "We're ready Regina, I promise."

Emma melted away then, chasing down a large man with a red face and bald head. They chatted in the hallway for a moment, before he sighed and pulled two envelopes from his pocket, handing them over to Emma with a wag of his finger. She smiled to his face and rolled her eyes as soon as she turned away, making Regina smile.

"We're on after the comedian," Emma groaned as she walked back over. "At least the audience will be desperate for some good entertainment by then."

"I'm scared," Regina confessed. Emma smiled for the briefest second, the annoyance from her conversation fading from her face. She looked around the space, seeing that they were alone, and pressed a quick kiss to Regina's cheek.

"Nothing to be scared about. Whatever you do, I'm gonna catch you. Just remember that, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

As they stood in the wings of the stage, dark curtains brushing against her arm, Regina decided that it was absolutely not okay. Emma might be mad at first, but surely even she could understand why Regina absolutely could not do this insane dance. All those people. All those rich, important people that Mother would want Regina to make such a good impression on if they met in the city, and here Regina was going to dance for them like a paid attraction.

But as she opened her mouth to tell Emma, the voice booming out into the hall announced 'Emma Swan and _partner_', which made Regina's knees go weak in an entirely different way. Clutching Emma's hand, Regina was half-dragged into position, but as they stood silhouetted in soft blue light, center stage, it was officially too late to run.

Emma pulled their arms up high and twirled Regina once, and when her feet responded on instinct alone, Regina finally felt herself breathe. No need to think, thinking ruined it, right? Dancing was about emotion, and if she hadn't believed that before the summer, she'd known the truth of it the second she'd seen Emma on the dancefloor. As sure as Regina had known that kissing Emma would be the best, most important kiss of her life so far, she'd seen Emma's hips roll and known that dancing was something worth learning to do well.

The music sprang to life in front of them, and Regina realized they were dancing to a band instead of the familiar hiss and crackle of the record player. Perhaps she should have panicked at the change, but instead she felt a tiny bit safer, because surely if the conductor saw her struggling he would bring the music down a notch or two to help her? Only one way to find out, but before she could think about it again, Emma had grasped Regina's waist and pulled her into position: both of them facing out into the filled room, Emma's chest pressed against Regina's back.

It felt different, in the formal clothes and with her hair twisted into stiff waves that barely moved even when she did. Emma squeezed gently, and murmured 'relax', letting her focus just in time to make the first count on cue. The spotlight blazed into life, hot and white and falling from the ceiling like an unexpected sunbeam, blinding Regina for just a moment.

_One, two_-Emma pulled Regina's wrist up to her shoulder, and then traced down Regina's side with her own hand. This time, it didn't tickle-_three, four_. When those slow-moving fingers reached Regina's hip, she knew every eye in the room was on her, and it felt fantastic.

Which, naturally, was the time for Emma to release Regina into the first choreographed spin, and when their grip held tight at the end of the move, Regina felt herself smile and actually mean it, not the rictus grin she'd been forcing her mouth into since they got in the car earlier. Emma spun her back in, and when Regina stumbled just slightly on impact, Emma's hand was steadying. A momentary lift from Emma's finger beneath Regina's chin and they moved off again, separating and strutting to opposite sides of the black floor.

Moving on the two beat, hitting it every time, Regina could feel the laugh bubbling in her throat as she mirrored Emma's actions. Regina danced her steps like she'd known them since the day she first learned to walk, swirling her skirt like a matador's cape, and kept perfect time with Emma as they moved back on the stage to where they met once more, hands grasping and hips bumping in unison.

"You're doing great," Emma whispered, lips barely moving. "First lift," she warned, and as they turned around in quick steps, Emma's arms tensed and she lifted Regina to hip height, letting her do the splits in mid-air and be turned by Emma's momentum alone. The collective catching of breath, followed by a murmur of approval and a more genuine round of applause than the one that first greeted them only made Regina feel even better. They were really going to pull it off.

They danced in smooth steps then, moving closer and pushing each other away as the routine demanded. Each time Emma seemed almost close enough to kiss, but Regina delighted in the temptation and denying herself. The ache was so pleasant she wished the dance would last another hour, but at the same time she wanted nothing more than a private room to kiss Emma to her heart's content.

They moved side-by-side for the next section, Regina's heels never touching the ground, Emma's arm reassuring across her back. They executed their turn, and when Regina ducked under Emma's outstretched arm on the next turn, it only messed up her hair a little. She grinned, remembering how the first rehearsal of the move had knocked her to the ground like she'd been taken out in a wrestling match.

The crossover swivel worked much better than the last practice session had left it, and Regina heaved another sigh of relief. Just a minute or two left to survive, and Emma hadn't glared at her once. Of course, as she thought that, she blanked on the copa and had to improvise a few steps with a flick of her skirts, while Emma moved gracefully around her to be in the right position for the next turn and check.

"Almost there," Emma said through gritted teeth. "Concentrate."

Regina smiled out into the audience who were applauding every sequence now, the room buzzing with the beats of 'De Todo Un Poco' and the low hum of attention, all of it focused on the stage.

_Yo quiero vivir, yo quiero reir  
Y yo quiero sentir, pero de todo un poco_

Regina heard the missing lyrics in her head. The smattering of Spanish Daddy had taught her as a child had made the words so familiar, but Mother preferred it not to be spoken around the house, so Regina had never learned it with any degree of fluency. The music swelled and she felt the reassuring pat on her ass from Emma because it meant only one thing: the overhead lift was almost upon them.

"Ready for the lift?" Emma muttered as they kicked and turned into position. Regina nodded and took her brisk steps away, trying not to notice how her legs felt heavier with every inch she covered. Turning, raising her arms, arching her back, she began the run up. Emma watched her, but without the look of encouragement Regina had come to expect the previous day.

At the last moment, Regina's nerve failed her. She made a half-hearted attempt, but her feet refused to leave the ground. At Emma's alarmed expression, Regina turned and improvised a few mismatched steps and a roll of her hips. Thankfully, Emma took hold of her hand and pulled her into continuing the routine.

"We're okay," Emma assured her. "Just keep going."

"Sure?"

"Nearly there."

Regina closed her eyes for a second and let the feeling of dread leave her, the familiar steps flowing once more as Emma led the way. Neal had been right about that: under Emma's direction, Regina's body knew exactly what to do. Only when left to her own devices did she spoil everything.

Moments later the band finished with a flourish, and safe in her finishing position, Regina almost collapsed against Emma in relief. They took their bows, an elaborate curtsey coming to Regina out of nowhere, and in dazed steps she let herself be guided into the wings. The applause was thunderous, so whatever else at least the audience hadn't felt shortchanged.

"Nice job, Swan," the bald man from earlier said. "You've had a good season."

"Thanks," she grumbled in return. "Not like you pay me what it's worth anyway, you pig," she added under her breath, making Regina giggle. "Hell, we never agreed on your cut, Regina."

"My cut? I screwed up the lift. I should pay you for letting me on stage with you."

"Come on," Emma insisted. "Ruby will want to give you tonight's money at least, she just didn't want to lose the rest of the season."

"I don't need it," Regina blurted, not least because it was true. The moment she did, Emma's eyes hardened and the space between them grew from a few inches to half the room in the blink of an eye. "Emma, I meant-"

"I know what you meant. You said what you meant. You okay changing in the car? You brought your normal clothes, right?"

"Yes," Regina sighed, feeling the adrenaline of the night start to slip away.

* * *

"Changing in the backseat?" Emma teased, their eyes meeting in the rearview mirror. It had been a long twenty minutes already, and although Regina had taken her time, she was now free of Ruby's dress and back in her regular pants and shirt. "Not exactly the actions of a lady."

"I can't _believe_ I chickened out on the lift. I don't think anyone noticed," Regina replied, wanting to be cold to Emma, but too desperate to talk about it all. "Do you think anyone noticed? They sure applauded like they thought we did it right."

"No one noticed," Emma confirmed, the smile reaching all the way to her eyes again. "You bring any cream to take all that facepaint off with?"

"No, but I'll wash my face first chance I get," Regina promised, hoping that if she didn't mention money again Emma would drop it altogether. "I might have to go say goodnight to my parents, but maybe I can come by the staff party tonight? I feel like dancing all over again."

"Oh, and you'll do the lift this time?"

"Maybe I will."

"Well, here we are," Emma announced as they turned into the main parking lot. "Hey, is that Neal?"

"I think so," Regina agreed, squinting through the windscreen. "He looks pretty frantic. You don't think-"

Emma was out of the car practically before she finished braking.

"Is it Ruby?"

"Yeah," Neal confirmed. "Emma, you gotta come see her. She's in a bad way, man. A bad, bad way."

Regina ran after them without being asked, crossing her fingers and praying that Neal was exaggerating. Waiting around the hospital for Mother after her shifts, Regina had seen one or two girls wheeled in, clutching their stomachs. There had always been a police officer following not far behind. The thought of that happening here made Regina's stomach somersault. It was the same motion as her excitement at the start of the dance earlier, but this time it didn't feel like a wave of butterflies, it felt like she was going to throw up on her shoes from sheer dread.

Ruby's room was just as it had been before they left, only now the sparse furniture and messy floor were populated by concerned dancers, some offering up glasses of water and cool, damp towels, the rest chattering amongst themselves in concerned whispers. Emma pushed through to sit on the edge of Ruby's bed, where Ruby herself lay writhing in agony, her face ghostly pale and her big eyes squeezed shut. Ignoring the beads of sweat on her forehead, Emma pressed a hand against the skin, eyes widening at the contact.

"Everybody out!" Emma yelled with unexpected authority. "I mean, you can stay close by, but Ruby needs space right now. You too, Daddy's Boy," she added, when Neal hung back.

"It wasn't the same guy," Neal tried to explain. "He just used the other doctor's name. Wouldn't let me come in and wait with her, not even the waiting room. And Em, I don't think he even used the ether. I heard her screaming, but I couldn't get in to help, I swear to God."

"Rubes, what happened?" Emma asked gently, leaning closer to her friend and dance partner. Ruby rolled over and threw up off the edge of the bed. That was all it took for Regina to make up her mind.

Without a word, she pushed her way out and down the hallway, breaking into a run as she cleared the staircase. Nothing mattered, not the ache in her calves or the growing panic that she was about to make a huge mistake. She forced her feet, one in front of the other, as fast as her legs could carry her and her lungs would allow her, until she skidded to a stop on the cabin porch.

Daddy's snores carried through the open window, and Regina considered one more time. Mother would be so angry, might even refuse to go unless Regina explained fully, but no matter the consequences, Ruby getting any sicker or maybe even dying was not an option.

Slipping through the screen door, Regina tiptoed up to the bed just as she had so many times at home. In the shadows, it could almost have been her parents' old bedroom, right down to the ornate mirror on the wall and heavy blanket over the foot of the bed, even in the depths of summer.

"Mother," Regina whispered, and in an instant Mother was alert, sitting and looking at Regina as though she'd never been asleep. "I need you to come. Someone's very ill."

"Let me grab a coat," Mother whispered in return. "My bag, Regina."

As Mother placed her elegant blue coat over her pajamas, Regina lifted the medical bag that sat on a chair right by the door, just like at home.

"We have to hurry," Regina implored, and grateful that Mother hadn't woken up enough to question, they jogged back across the grounds towards Ruby.

* * *

"Clear out," Mother announced as they stepped onto the landing. "Whatever's wrong doesn't require an audience."

Every dancer responded to her authority without question, far quicker than they had to Emma's command. Regina was surprised to see Neal slip away with them, but she knew better than to call out at this point. Instead she nodded towards the open door and sighed in relief when Mother crossed the threshold to deal with Ruby. Whatever happened now, it would be worth the trouble no doubt coming later.

Regina hovered in the doorway, standing guard effectively as Mother nudged Emma aside and took her place on the bed.

"Oh dear," Mother said, her work voice as calming as ever. "You're having a bad night, aren't you sweetheart? What happened to this girl?" She directed the question at Emma, who had shrunk back against the wall of the tiny bedroom.

"She uh, found herself in trouble," Emma explained, wringing her hands. "There was this doctor, said he could take care of it."

"You sent her? This was your plan?"

"Yeah," Emma lied, taking the fall for Neal, much to Regina's surprise. "I mean, I thought it was the best option for everyone."

"Well, he almost killed her," Mother snapped, fetching a vial from her bag and preparing a new needle. "I suppose you used my daughter to fund it? That's why she came to me for more than $200?"

"I, uh-"

"Mother, no!" Regina protested from the door, but Mother didn't even look around, tending to her patient instead.

"You," Mother ordered Emma. "Get out in the hall. You stay out there too, Regina. Close the door."

Emma did as she was told, head bowed and as meek as Regina had ever seen her. No conversation was attempted; with walls this thin Mother would surely hear every word. Ten minutes later, Mother stepped out, bag clutched in her hands.

"Doctor Mills, thank you so much," Emma was falling over herself to express some gratitude, but Mother shrugged it off, reserving a withering glance for Regina instead. "If you think she still needs the hospital, I can drive her-"

"That shouldn't be necessary, unless the bleeding starts over again. She should sleep more easily now, I've given her a shot. Find someone to stay with her until morning, but you've done enough damage for one lifetime."

"I can stay."

"Someone _else_," Mother barked. "And I will check. Regina, come along. You're going to wash that mess off your face and then it's straight to bed, young lady."

Neither Emma nor Regina protested the instructions, and Emma took off one way down the hall while Regina trudged after Mother, each step feeling like there was concrete in her shoes. Maybe this was what the walk to an execution felt like, Regina told herself, and it was almost impossible to remember that little more than an hour ago she had felt lighter than air as she danced around the Sheldrake stage with Emma.

"You lied to me," Mother said finally, when they approached the clearing outside the cabin. Here they were sheltered from view of the path, but still not close enough to the building to wake Daddy or Kathryn. Regina felt the first prickle of fear at the base of her spine, but surely not here, not on vacation. "You looked me in the eye when you asked for that cash, and I asked if you were doing anything illegal."

"Mother, I'm so sorry. I really was just trying to help someone else, I swear."

"You stay away from that trashy blonde, do you hear me? We've worked too hard and come too far to be dragged back down by the likes of her."

"Mother, she didn't… it wasn't like that. All anyone wanted to do was help Ruby."

"These people aren't normal, do you understand? They don't belong in our world, and whatever depraved things they get up to is not our responsibility. And I have warned you about dragging yourself and our name down by consorting with the wrong kind of people, haven't I?"

"I was just trying-"

"Just like I told you to stay away from that stable boy. Didn't I, Regina?"

"Yes, Mother," Regina conceded, bowing her head and clasping her hands in front of her. She gritted her teeth at the mention of Daniel, knowing that another outburst would shatter what fragile hope she had of making it to bed unscathed. "But Emma is a good person, I swear."

Damn.

Regina opened her mouth to try and take back the display of insolence, but Mother's slap met her jaw in the exact same moment. Despite knowing better, Regina cried out softly; it had been more than a glancing blow.

"You'll blame that on whatever you've been doing with these hoodlums," Mother warned. "Now, is there to be any more lying? Any more talking back?"

Regina shook her head. Her eyes were watering but she didn't dare raise a hand to her stinging cheek or the tears starting to spill down it. Too often Mother took that as a complaint, or an attempt to hide from the discipline Regina so often required.

"I'm not sure you've learned your lesson," Mother sighed, placing her bag carefully on the ground. "You know I don't like to do this, sweetheart, but you dragged me from my bed in the middle of the night." Regina didn't have to look at her watch to know it was barely eleven. "I think it's time I make sure you remember that just because you're going off to college, it doesn't mean you don't obey my rules, hmm?"

"Mother, I'll be good. I promise!"

"Oh yes, you will," Mother agreed, her voice almost soothing. Regina could hear the glint of steely resolve in the words, though, and she braced as Mother picked a thick branch from the ground at her feet. "Turn around, Regina. Face that tree."

Maybe it wouldn't hurt so much this time, Regina tried to console herself. The cool air might make her numb. Or the adrenaline from the dancing and the panic might offer some protection, surely? But the branch made a familiar 'whoosh' as it split the air (just like the hairbrush, just like the belt) and the first crack over her shoulder blades made Regina cry out as it stung. She stifled the sobs quickly enough, but the second one carried more malice for her slip.

"I think ten," Mother mused as the third blow landed, and Regina steeled herself for the rest.

* * *

The skin wasn't broken, Regina noted with relief as she examined herself in front of the bathroom mirror. Kathryn was already asleep, actually obeying curfew for a change. At least the alibi Sidney had given Regina seemed to have held up: she'd convinced him to tell her family she'd been asked to join some important guests for a private dinner. Clearly Mother thought the consorting with the staff had come afterwards.

Debating whether to have a shower or just tumble into bed, it occurred to Regina that she did have another option. Somehow, Mother's punishment hadn't left Regina bowed and whimpering this time. Instead of sad and repentant, each whip of the branch had made Regina angrier and angrier. Only by focusing on other things (her reflection, wiping the makeup from her face) had she stopped from lashing out and waking her sister.

Mother knew from experience that Regina always behaved after a beating: always went straight to bed, never repeated the crime that caused the punishment, never dared to answer back or defend herself in any real way. Which was why Mother had gone straight back to her own bed when they were done, leaving Regina to take care of herself.

She could crawl under the sheets and hope sleep would come, Regina realized. She could stay in the bathroom all night checking in relief that no blood had spilled to ruin her shirt. Or… well, she could do the last thing anyone would expect of her. Just like she'd learned how to mambo, and finally kissed another girl, or given a near stranger money for an illegal procedure in the first place.

A choice, Regina thought as she looked at her freshly-scrubbed face in the mirror. After all this time she finally recognized a choice when she saw one. She flipped the light switch and peered out to make sure Kathryn was still fast asleep. The one benefit of this cabin was having their own door out onto the porch. Nobody would see her leave.

She eased the screen door open and stepped out into the still of the summer night. The staff house was worth considering, but Regina figured Emma had been suitably scared off by Mother.

Breaking into a jog, Regina headed instead for the boathouse; she'd wait there all night if she had to.

* * *

The lights were on upstairs and that was all the invitation Regina needed. Taking the shaky stairs two at a time, she bounded up into the space Emma called home for the summer, greeted by the crooning of Elvis and warm, yellow lamplight.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Emma asked, lying on the floor with her eyes closed. "Mommy seemed pretty mad at you." The mocking baby voice made Regina furious all over again, the marks on her back stinging louder as she tensed.

"My Mother just saved Ruby's life."

"You're right," Emma sighed, getting up off the floor with some reluctance. Regina noted the bottle in Emma's hand, some kind of bourbon maybe. Emma took a careless swig from the bottle and winced as the liquid burned her throat on the way down. "I didn't mean to talk bad about your mom," she continued. "I mean, thank God she was there, right? What she did, and so calm, too… it was really something, Regina."

"Yeah, something," Regina agreed, biting back the spiteful comments she wanted to spit out for the first time.

"No, really," Emma persisted, crossing the room in careful strides, offering the bottle to Regina, who snatched it without a second thought. She'd sampled the drinks in the liquor cabinet often enough, Kathryn had said they ought to so they didn't look fools the first time someone offered them a drink at a party. Regina took a gulp without reacting, and Emma looked faintly impressed for a second.

"Thanks."

"It was something, it really was. I mean… what could I have done to help Ruby? Except get her arrested."

"We would have thought of something," Regina assured her. "That was just quickest and we wanted to help, because she was in pain."

"It's times like this…" Emma trailed off, wandering towards the record player and trading Elvis for Peter, Paul and Mary. Regina smiled. It wasn't music they could dance to, but it was something she actually owned.

"It's times like this what?" Regina asked, moving past Emma and daring to sit on the end of the bed for the first time.

"I realize all my teachers and foster parents were on to something," Emma finished. "I'm nothing, I mean worse than nothing, you know?"

"That's not true."

"Dancing isn't worth a damn, not really. Helping sick people, that's so much better than nothing."

"But Emma," Regina pleaded. "I can't sit here and listen to you saying you're nothing. I won't. Because to some people you're everything, don't you get that?"

Emma scoffed, sitting on the chair beside the bed with a bone-weary thump. "I don't think so, rich girl."

"Emma," Regina got off the bed and lowered herself to her knees in front of Emma's chair. "Look at me."

"What?" Emma grumbled, opening her eyes.

"We're done with the dance. And Ruby is going to be okay. So you know what that means?"

"Nope."

"It means you can kiss me. And I can be distracted. And we can do all the things you thought about when you mentioned the backseat of your car earlier."

"Oh, really?" Emma sounded just a little breathless, eyes fixed on Regina now. She smiled in triumph. Mother couldn't take this. Kathryn couldn't spoil it. "I can kiss you, huh? Because some people think I'm everything?"

"If I count as some people, yes."

"You definitely count," Emma said, pressing her palms against Regina's cheek for a moment. But instead of kissing her, Emma reached for the buttons of her white shirt and started undoing them, slowly and deliberately. "Done this before?"

Regina shook her head.

"No. But I think we can both agree I'm a quick study."

* * *

**Am I cruel to leave it here? It's actually about the most natural chapter break, but don't worry you still get to read what happens next. Ready for Part 4?**


	4. Chapter 4

Regina was dizzy with the sight of Emma half undressed before her, and the need to touch overwhelmed any attempt at patience. Emma chuckled, somewhere in the back of her throat, and it sounded like smoky bars and sophistication and all the adult things that Regina knew were just over the horizon for her.

She slid her hands over Emma's toned torso, gasping softly at the warmth of the skin and the sigh of contentment the touch drew from her. Regina marveled for a moment at the tenderness of it, that after everything she could be gentle and give pleasure so easily, even as her jaw throbbed and her back stung.

Emma went for the kiss next, but her hand cupping Regina's cheek landed on the skin that was slowly bruising, and before she could hide the reaction, Regina had hissed in pain, sucking air in hard through her teeth.

"Hey," Emma looked concerned in a flash. "You're hurt?"

"Toothache," Regina lied, an arsenal of excuses already at her disposal. "Don't worry about it." But she realized her mistake in starting something now, that Emma would see her back and press even further. Or worse, maybe she'd laugh and tell Regina how she'd deserved it, and what did she expect running around and breaking the rules all vacation? Just five minutes ago Emma had discussed Mother like the sun rose and set on her, even after being treated like a servant.

"Hey, where you going?" Emma asked as Regina stood and started to back away.

"This was a bad idea," Regina explained. "It was rude of me to march in here and demand… things. Thank you for dancing with me. I really enjoyed it."

"Wait!" Emma called out after her as Regina marched back towards the stairs. "I didn't mean to pressure you. If you wanted to just kiss… or just hang out… well, I'll be disappointed, I'm not gonna lie. But don't run because you think you have to do anything you've changed your mind about."

"I didn't change my mind," Regina confessed, turning away. Emma's gasp confirmed the secret had just been betrayed.

"Regina? There's… and I know you gotta have a good reason for this, but there's blood on the back of your shirt. Lines, you know? Like you just took a whipping."

"Don't be silly," Regina said in a sing-song voice, so false she didn't recognize herself. "I took a shortcut, some of the branches must have snagged and-"

"Why are you lying to me?" Emma demanded, putting herself between Regina and the top of the stairs. Emma reached out as though to comfort Regina, but the flinching made her stop, much to Regina's annoyance. Her stupid body couldn't hide a damn thing around Emma Swan, despite years of practice otherwise. "Do you think I don't know what this looks like? Me, I usually got the belt. Took a baseball bat to the ribs one time, that was no picnic, let me tell ya."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because whatever you've been told, no one has the right to do that to you. It still hurts, right?"

Regina nodded, scared that admitting it aloud would somehow summon Mother in a cloud of smoke. The fear curdling in her stomach had apparently decided that anything was possible.

"C'mere," Emma said, gesturing towards the bedroom in the corner. "My bathroom isn't the prettiest place on earth, but I do have a great tub. You need to clean out those cuts."

"It's fine," Regina insisted. "I should get back. Sneaking out was a mistake."

"You think I'm gonna let you go back there right now where your Daddy is waiting for a second shot at you?"

Oh. Of course. Anyone would assume. Mother came to deal with Ruby, woke Daddy, and he took care of Regina's misbehavior.

No.

Regina tasted the chance to tell the truth, to finally put the reality out there after the enquiring looks and sympathetic pats that had been the only involvement of outsiders so far. Daddy might be weak in some ways, especially all the times Regina had pleaded for him to intervene, but she wouldn't let him take the blame.

"Mother did it," Regina admitted. She'd never said those words to anyone before, not even Kathryn, who usually escaped the worst of the treatment. Mother had no _plans_ for Kathryn.

"Holy shit," Emma said, with a low whistle. She struggled for a moment, trying to find words. "Let me help you out, okay?"

"If I'm staying, I still want to...you know. Unless this makes me too unattractive?"

Emma laughed at that, shaking her head.

"Never let it be said that bossy Regina doesn't get what she wants, huh? It doesn't put me off, if that's what you're asking. But no way we don't take care of you first."

"Kinda kills the romance, though, right?" Regina frowned as she asked it, following Emma into the bathroom, which really was kind of bleak with wooden walls and no window. Regina sat on the stool by the door as Emma started the water running, trading the flickering overhead light for a few strategic candles that she lit briskly.

"Romance looks just fine to me," Emma said a moment later. "I'd give you bubbles too, but we want to keep everything as clean as possible."

"You don't have to do this," Regina said as the steam rose from the tub and Emma turned towards her. "Wow, you have hot water up here?"

"I talked the plumbers into it last year when they were out doing the new cabins. It's not that hard when they can slip it into the bill for Gold."

"Looks like I'm not the only one who gets what she wants," Regina teased. "Kiss me."

"I should supervise the running water," Emma teased right back, leaning in anyway. Regina reached around and grabbed at the pins holding Emma's braid up, one by one. They kissed softly as Regina's fingers worked, and right as she untwisted the last strands, Emma placed a feather-light kiss where Mother had cracked Regina across the face. "Just a minute, okay?"

Emma turned back to where the tub was slowly filling, pulling clean towels from the shelf above it. Shutting off the water, she motioned for Regina to get in. Which meant undressing. Which meant Regina was suddenly as nervous as she'd ever been about anything, including a few hours previously dancing for a crowd of strangers.

She unbuttoned her pale blue shirt with fumbling touches that barely got the job done, and in her frustration pulled the last button off altogether. As she reached for the button of her pants, white capris that she'd almost refused to pack until Kathryn interfered, Regina felt Emma's hand on hers.

"Breathe," Emma assured her. "It's just some water, okay?"

Regina nodded, shoving gracelessly at her clothes until she stood before Emma in just her underwear, white and simple with just a hint of lace trim. Emma smiled at the sight, and there was just a hint of that same breathless want that was coursing through Regina in that same moment.

Moving around her, Emma slipped her thumbs under the straps of Regina's bra and edged each one down, covering the path over Regina's shoulder with a row of barely-there kisses that almost tickled in their lightness.

"Okay?" Emma asked, the word a murmur as she kissed her way back to the side of Regina's neck.

"More than okay," Regina assured her, leaning into the touch. Emma's fingers were gentle and avoided the fresh cuts to unhook Regina's bra, prompting Regina to push her panties down in turn, kicking them into a corner of the small room and narrowly missing a candle. "Sorry!" She hissed, but Emma just chuckled behind her.

"Should have known you'd be a fire hazard," Emma responded a moment later. "I mean, I've seen you dance."

"Hey!"

"In the water with you," Emma insisted. "Don't waste all that lovely heat."

"I can do this part on my own," Regina said, suddenly shy. "Why don't you go make sure the bed is clear? Knowing you the sheets will be buried under a week of laundry."

"Hey!" Emma took her turn being indignant. "I'm just going to rinse your back a few times first, okay?"

"Fine," Regina huffed, quietly glad of the assistance. If Emma had bolted, Regina would have been sure that this was just about a quick fumble, but no, Emma had decided to stay and look after her, even with a handy excuse to get out. For that, Regina kissed her, the very second Regina sat down in the warm water, Emma kneeling beside the tub.

Washing really just became an excuse for more touching, and with her back thoroughly cleansed, Regina got to thrill in the sensations of Emma's hands against slippery skin. Although it felt wonderful to have Emma's hands tracing lines, then softly cupping each breast as they kissed, it soon became slightly awkward and not remotely satisfying enough.

"You've done your duty," Regina panted between kisses, almost squealing as one of Emma's hands slid lower for a moment. "I am healed, now for God's sake, will you take me to bed?"

"But your back-"

"Well, I suppose that just means I should be on top."

"I thought you hadn't done this before," Emma accused, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Not with a girl, no," Regina clarified. "And anyway, it's not exactly a secret that sometimes someone is on top."

She stood then, water running down her naked body, and it was entirely worth it for the dumbstruck look on Emma's face. Emma actually almost fell over, her kneeling position giving way to a sort of leaning back that almost looked like a form of worship, and Regina drank it in, hands resting on her hips.

"You're beautiful," Emma whispered.

"So are you," Regina said, and she absolutely meant it. Even in a white tank top almost soaked through, her hair curling from the steam and a long evening tied up in braids, Emma was the most gorgeous person Regina had ever seen. "Now, offer the lady a hand, won't you?"

Emma did as instructed, standing to escort Regina out of the tub and wrapping her in a slightly rough white towel. They kissed again, this time with more urgency. Regina pulled Emma's wet tank top up and over her head, barely pausing before attacking the clasp of her bra and throwing that aside a moment later.

"In a hurry?" Emma teased, moving away only long enough to blow out the candles. "My bed, you'll be pleased to hear, is perfectly clear of laundry."

"Good," Regina declared. "Although right now, I don't think I'd care. It could be covered in broken glass and I'd still want to be there with you."

Emma smiled again, that once rare sight making Regina greedy with a desire to cause more and more of it. Emma smiling at her made Regina feel powerful, like she could withstand any beating and not give in to the nagging doubts that plagued her.

Emma lay down first, holding Regina's hand the whole time. Her shorts were still on, but bare-breasted and with golden hair spilling out over the pillow, she was the most inviting sight Regina could imagine. Forcing herself to take a moment and appreciate it, Regina drank in the view before kneeling on the mattress next to Emma.

"You'll tell me what you like?" Regina asked, already reeling at the closeness and the sheer number of possibilities for how to touch Emma.

"Let me show you," Emma suggested, undoing Regina's towel and leaning forward to capture a wet nipple in her mouth. A flicker of tongue made Regina cry out at the suddenness, giving way to a soft sucking sensation that made her knees buckle where she knelt.

"Oh," Regina breathed, leaning into Emma's touch and dropping her hands to the mattress on either side of Emma to support herself. "I feel… dizzy."

"Need me to stop?" Emma murmured, with barely a hint of a whine.

"No." Of that much, Regina was very, very sure. "But let me lie down with you. I want us to be facing each other, I want to do everything to you that you do to me. I want… oh!" She finished on a high note as Emma impatiently resumed her attention to Regina's painfully hard nipple.

"Come on," Emma teased a moment later, pulling Regina down beside her.

"The shorts have to go," Regina reminded her, snapping the waistband with one finger. "In fact, I think they should go straight out of the window, personally."

"I'll have you know these are fresh from the Paris catwalks," Emma retorted, completely indignant over some denim cutoffs. She forgot her anger a moment later as Regina trailed a fingernail along Emma's collarbone.

"Touch me," Regina insisted. "Don't stop touching me, okay?"

"Your wish is my command," Emma teased. The music in the background stumbled to a halt and suddenly the whole world became the sound of their slightly ragged breathing, and the way Emma's breath caught in the back of her throat when Regina first ran her thumbs over each of Emma's breasts, and the sound of Regina moaning softly when Emma mirrored the action with firmer strokes, even pinching a little as Regina took the hint and stopped being quite so delicate.

Their kisses, shallow and a little desperate now, tasted faintly of alcohol. Regina could still feel the faint traces of salt on her face from crying, but it didn't seem to matter when Emma pressed one of her thighs between Regina's own.

Rocking against Emma felt just as natural in bed as it had on the dancefloor, Regina's hips seemingly possessed by a rhythm she couldn't hear or identify, but she suspected that once again she had fallen in step with Emma's heartbeat.

"I can't…" she huffed in frustration, the friction building for minutes but going nowhere. Regina had gotten so wet she had spread it all over Emma's thigh, making the skin slick. Emma's response had been to grab Regina's ass and pull her closer, but the not-quite tension was making her crazy.

"Not everything works for everyone," Emma chided. "And you know, we can take our time. Doesn't need to be working that fast. Don't be such a princess."

"Everyone tells you it's going to be disappointing," Regina answered. "But I can already tell it won't be. I just want all of it, right now."

"Patience," Emma suggested, slipping her hand between her thigh and Regina. The pressure of her fingertips is already a marked improvement, and Regina almost howls at the new level of pleasure as she grinds against Emma's hand. "Guess that's a no on patience, huh?"

Regina nodded enthusiastically, her mouth falling open in a contented sigh as Emma worked her fingers in a steady rhythm circling and pressing her clit.

"Do you touch yourself like this?" Emma asked, startling Regina. "Did you go back to the cabin every day after our lessons and work out all that frustration in the shower? Or steal ten minutes alone in your bedroom? I bet it didn't take longer than that…"

"I wanted to," Regina sighed. "But I didn't… I don't. I'm not supposed to."

"Some people would say we're not supposed to do this, either. But it feels pretty damn good to me."

"Yes," Regina conceded, her ability to argue already shorted out.

"You could do it for me sometime," Emma suggested. "I'd like to watch you. I think that would be a sight to see."

"Oh!" Regina cried out, the sharp shock of climax overwhelming her at the suggestion. She'd tried to hold out and make every moment last, but she'd needed it too much. Emma kept moving her fingers, softly now as she let Regina relax a little.

"Well, that took the edge off for a moment," Emma said, the grin obvious even though Regina had her eyes closed. "Now you can really concentrate."

"More?" Regina gasped.

"Of course," Emma said, tutting with impatience. "After all, we have all night."

* * *

Regina managed to sneak back in right before Kathryn stepped out of the bathroom, although it barely seemed like daylight with the heavy rainclouds hanging overhead.

"Where were you?" She asked, not seeming all that interested.

"Went for a walk," Regina lied, keeping her face turned away. "I'm going to grab a quick shower before breakfast, you done in there?"

"Yeah," Kathryn said. "Hey, where'd you get that shirt?"

"Borrowed it."

"I'm seeing Killian this afternoon," Kathryn called through the door just before Regina turned the spray on. "I know you hate him, Gigi, but he's really been pulling out all the stops to woo me. He spent all of dinner last night flattering Mother, you should have seen it."

"He's bad news," Regina groaned, ditching her clothes and stepping under the lukewarm water; clearly Kathryn had been in for another marathon shower. "Be careful, okay?" She couldn't hear if Kathryn bothered to reply.

* * *

Mother barely looked at her throughout breakfast, their eyes only meeting once and Regina had nodded in quick submission before she could stop herself. Stifling a yawn, she groaned quietly at the dull ache in her jaw, the bruise still light and easily covered with some light foundation and powder.

"Everything okay, darling?" Daddy asked, pausing in his daily wrestling match with the half grapefruit Mother insisted he order.

"Of course," Regina said with an easy smile that no one seemed to notice the falseness of. "What are we all doing today?"

"I would think you'd be rehearsing for the talent show," Sidney said, approaching the table and winking at Regina. "Unless you want to hang out on the crew with me? We get to boss everyone around, I thought you might like that."

"Well, Lord knows you can't sing or dance, Regina," Kathryn teased. "Although wait, you were going to show me-"

Regina kicked her under the table, but it was too late to prevent Mother's eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I'm afraid you won't have the girls for the show, Sidney," Mother announced, finishing her coffee and setting the cup down. "I think we might head home by tomorrow."

"But we have a whole other week!" Kathryn exploded, panic-stricken at the thought of being pulled away from Killian, no doubt. Regina felt the same stomach-lurching despair at being pulled away from Emma so soon, too. For the first time in years, she actually felt like she and her sister were on the same side.

"Daddy," Regina took the unusual step of appealing to him in front of Mother. Desperate times did require desperate measures, after all. "Didn't you say it was important that we all enjoy this last opportunity for family time? And we're all so much happier out of the city, aren't we?"

"We are, my darling," Daddy agreed. "Cora, is everything okay? Does the hospital need you?"

"No," Mother admitted. "I was simply trying to get ahead of all the packing up and traffic. It was… it was just an idea. Kathryn, I'm sure everyone will be delighted by your performance."

Regina focused every ounce of attention on making her face an unreadable mask. Even a second of grinning could make Mother change her mind. Gloating was absolutely not an option.

"Then we're all back on track," Daddy said, clearly relieved. "Regina, I meant to ask. Are you feeling better this morning? You seemed quite agitated when you woke Mother last night."

"You were sick?" Kathryn demanded. "Why didn't you wake me, sis?"

"I needed Mother's help," Regina said, in her most obedient voice. "And of course, she got me right back to my best, right away. Didn't you, Mother?"

"Yes," Mother confirmed, her lips twitching in a moment's approving smile. "You're never too old to be set right by dear old Mommy."

Peace settled over the table at that, Sidney retreating with a promise to find Regina later about joining the crew. She smiled into her orange juice, already counting the moments until she could make up a wholesome lie about her activities and go check on Ruby. Which hopefully meant also seeing Emma, who would probably refuse to leave Ruby's side now, Mother's orders or not.

* * *

The skin on her back felt tight under her pink shirt, but Regina couldn't seem to focus on the discomfort for longer than it took to remember the sensations of being with Emma. From the softest kisses to the strongest twist of her fingers, Emma had created a catalog of memories that Regina felt drunk on, too greedy for all of them to pick just one.

For appearances' sake she'd tagged along with Kathryn to some nature hike which turned into a lazy picnic with smuggled drinks about half an hour along the trail. With her sister engaged in the usual gossip and popularity contest, Regina slipped away almost right away and jogged back along the path and over the bridge to the staff house.

Luck was clearly shining on her, because just as she approached the front door, someone called out "Dr. Mills!" giving Regina enough time to sneak behind a bush before she could crash straight into her own mother. Getting caught now would undo all the morning's progress, and Regina couldn't afford that at all.

Something about Mother's dedication to a patient she hadn't asked for warmed Regina a little, and by the time she knocked on the door of Ruby's room, she could feel the relationship with Mother healing just a little. Hard though it may be, Regina could never doubt that she loved the woman.

"How are you feeling?" Regina asked. "Oh, shoot! I didn't bring you anything. But if you need me to go get you anything, I'm happy to-"

"Doc gone?" Emma called out from the hallway, walking in only to greet Regina with a frown. "I thought you were banned from consorting with the likes of us, rich girl?"

The coldness couldn't have stung anymore if Emma had actually slapped her, but Regina did her best to cover turning back to Ruby instead.

"I'm here to check on Ruby," Regina said, keeping her voice cool. "And to see if she needs anything."

"I'm fine," Ruby insisted. "Your mom is a real miracle worker, I feel a whole lot better already. And Em? She said I should still be able to have kids. How great is that?"

"That's really great, Rubes," Emma agreed, sitting down on the bottom corner of the bed and helping herself to some red grapes that sat in a bowl on the sheets. "You need me to cover for you with Sidney and Gold another couple of nights?"

"One more, at least. I'm pretty sore today."

"Season's almost over. Here's your Sheldrake money," Emma tucked the envelope into a book Ruby had put down by her hip. "Regina here won't take a brass cent."

"Oh, Regina, you have to-"

"No." Regina shook her head. "You might have to have a check-up in a couple of weeks. Keep the money for that, please."

"You shouldn't be too proud to take what you're owed," Emma mumbled. "Told you that last night."

"I should go," Regina said, trying to ignore the way Ruby was looking at Emma, like she'd just realized something obvious. "Ruby, if you need anything, you know where I am."

She honestly intended to run straight down the hall and back downstairs, but when the door didn't quite click closed, Regina froze against the wall. Eavesdropping was asking for trouble, but the way Emma had just dismissed her as though last night had meant nothing… Regina had to know if Emma would say something kinder in the presence of her best friend.

"I thought you two were getting on fine," Ruby accused, her voice low. "You haven't talked to her like that since she first offered me the money. What gives?"

"Don't know what you mean," Emma grunted. "You want me to go get us some sandwiches? I don't mind."

"The Sheldrake went well? I heard from everyone that it did. You look pretty wiped, though."

"It went fine. She couldn't face the big lift, but I didn't expect her to when we started, anyway."

"Did she get in trouble? With her mom and all?" Ruby sounded so patient that Regina wanted to scream. Should she march back in there and ask the questions she wanted the answers to?

"You could say that."

"What aren't you telling me? Em?"

"Nothing. If you need to rest some more-"

"Emma, did something happen with you two? During rehearsals or… oh my God, are you actually blushing? The great Emma Swan, professional heartbreaker, is _blushing_?"

"Shut up, Rubes."

"What are you always telling me about the guests?" Ruby snapped, her tone changing in an instant. "Stay away. More trouble than its worth. And you're going after the guest of honor? Christ."

"It wasn't like that. I fought it all week, I swear to God." Emma stood, her footsteps making the floorboards creak, and Regina prepared to bolt. "You should see her."

"I've seen her."

"When she dances, I mean. And it's not just that. She's bossy and she has this smart mouth, and when she can't get something first time she stares at the floor like she's going to make it burst into flames. I'd be scared of her, but it's just so…"

"Oh, Emma."

"Don't 'oh, Emma' me."

"You have feelings for her. Actually, I'm still stuck on you having any feeling other than mild disgust, but this is bad."

"Yeah," Emma agreed.

Flushed with unexpected victory, Regina decided not to push her luck any further and started to creep towards the stairs.

* * *

Emma caught up to her by the bridge.

"Did you listen?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard the floorboards," Emma accused, arms folded over her chest. "You think sneaking around is okay?"

"It is when you acted like nothing happened between us. Would it have killed you to be nice to me?"

"I didn't want people to know," Emma confessed. "Not because I'm ashamed of anything we did. But because you should be. I know everyone has the choice now: boys, girls, it's all free love and welcome to the new world, but still. I'm not what your folks would call a 'young woman with prospects'. Honestly, I expected you to give me the cold shoulder now you got what you wanted."

"You don't know the first thing about all the things I want," Regina corrected. "And I thought last night was amazing. But that's just the start of what I want. Don't underestimate me, Emma Swan. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"I'm beginning to see that," Emma admitted with a sheepish grin, uncrossing her arms and tugging at her ponytail for a moment. "I don't have, uh, any lessons this afternoon. Want to go for a walk?"

"A walk back to the boathouse?"

"Regina, you have a one-track mind. Let's go by the studio first, okay? I want to pick up some records."

* * *

"I love it here," Regina murmured, pressing herself against Emma's side. They lay on the floor, half-undressed and sweating lightly from the exertion that owed very little to the original dance. "Don't you feel like you could stay here forever? Like… I don't know… like this is what a happy ending should feel like?"

"Well, it's ending," Emma reminded her, shifting a little in Regina's embrace. The floor creaked beneath them. "You're going home in a few days, then off to college where you can forget all about me."

"I won't," Regina assured her, pressing a kiss to the side of Emma's breast, smiling to herself at having the freedom to do it, at the new world she'd discovered on this vacation. A world where nobody needed to wear all their clothes, where the feel of skin against skin wasn't just for dancing, and where a back arched or a hand clutched without so much as a bossa nova beat playing in the background. "What are you doing when the season ends?"

"I was going to head back to New York." Emma nudged Regina aside, sitting up against the pillows. Regina must have look hurt at the rejection, because Emma rolled her eyes and pulled Regina close again, their hug this time sitting instead of lying wrapped around each other. "But I don't think I'll get anything on Broadway. I don't know if I can face going back to the clubs."

"You don't want to start looking at that school you talked about? There must be towns all over the East Coast crying out for a professional dancer to teach."

"Shame Mount Holyoke isn't a Performing Arts school, huh?" Emma teased. "I'll think of something. I always do."

"Swan?" Sidney's voice called out from downstairs. After a brief second of panic, Emma and Regina sprang apart, pulling clothes back into place and buttoning as quickly as their shaking hands would allow.

"Yeah?" She called a moment later. "I'm up here."

Heavy footsteps rang out, and Emma moved over to the turntable, flicking through the records when Sidney appeared as though she'd been doing just that for the last hour.

"Regina!" He said, clearly pleased to see her. "I didn't know you'd signed up for private lessons."

"Well, I couldn't resist learning from a real Rockette," Regina said smoothly, winking at Emma when Sidney turned away.

"I came to talk to you about the final night show," Sidney said to Emma. "We need to make a change, I think."

"Oh God, we do!" Emma crowed in relief. "I wanted to say something last year, but you know, I didn't know if you were open to it. I think we can really shake things up if, after we let the campers do their thing, we put on a real _show_. I was thinking-"

"Wait," Sidney held up a hand to stop her. "I just meant we're going to play to pre-recorded music, because Mr Gold wants to give the band the night off. They don't like playing for amateurs anyway, you know that."

"Oh, right," Emma took the change in stride, but Regina's heart broke a little at the disappointment. "But if you wanted a more daring routine to finish on-"

"Nobody's asking for daring. Mr Gold likes the kickline, so same as before, okay?"

"Sure," Emma said, her smile entirely false.

"Regina, I'll see you this evening?" Sidney said, turning to leave. "And make sure you get your money's worth. Dr Spencer is always complaining that Emma rushes him out the door, but the staff here know you're paying for their time. Don't they, Swan?"

"Yup," Emma agreed, hands on her hips as she stared at the floor. Regina thought about saying something, hell, part of her wanted to walk over there and kiss Emma on the mouth, just to tell Sidney that no, she wouldn't be waiting for him at dinner today or any other day.

Instead she stayed quiet, and hated herself with every footstep of Sidney's exit.

* * *

"Emma!" Regina had looked for her all evening, but hadn't caught even a flash of blonde hair since they parted at the studio that afternoon. Now, with the moon high in the sky above them, Regina finally caught sight of Emma crossing the bridge to the staff house, dressed in a blue sparkling dress that rippled as she walked.

"Go to bed, Regina," Emma sighed. "I'm just going to check on Ruby and then I'm going back to the boathouse. You don't have to apologize again for this afternoon. I'm used to Sidney talking to me like that. Everyone does."

"I missed you," Regina told her, lifting her chin proudly to show that she meant every word. She felt slightly ridiculous in one of Kathryn's least favourite dresses, but at least the purple silk looked good on her.

"It's only been a few hours. Are you concerned you might be a little obsessed?"

"Why would I go back to my sad single bed, listening to my sister snore, when I could spend tonight with you?"

"It's hard to argue when you put it like that." Emma looked at her, smirking in the moonlight. "You know, I can check on Ruby in the morning. She's got a bunch of people looking out for her."

"Then take me to your place," Regina said, taking the hand Emma offered as they turned towards the lake and Emma's room there. Emma was a little in front, practically pulling Regina along in her newfound haste, but Regina looked back in time to see Albert Spencer come out of the bar and see them, hand in hand. She considered a cheeky wave, but there was no point in angering him, in case it got back to Mother.

* * *

"Cora," Gold said, all smarm and way too early in the morning for Regina's taste. Sidney appeared behind him a moment later, shaking hands with Gold and then Daddy, before plopping himself down in the empty seat next to Regina. "I'll be sad to see your lovely family go," Gold continued. "The summer passes much too fast, don't you find?"

"It does," Mother replied, touching her hand to her neck and smiling at Gold. Regina watched, confused by what looked like flirting on Mother's part. Kathryn met Regina's eye over their glasses of orange juice, clearly just as suspicious. "You must visit us in the city this fall. Your business interests will bring you to New York, I'm sure?"

"I have a number of avenues to pursue, yes," Gold nodded at Sidney. "My young apprentice here has found a number of opportunities for me to explore. If it's not an inconvenience, I might call on you when I'm in town."

"It would be my-our-pleasure," Mother assured him.

"Dad?" Neal interrupted, jogging in through the side door of the restaurant. "Did you want me to go over and make sure she leaves without stealing anything else?"

"That might be wise," Gold answered with a wink, and Neal scurried off again like a scolded puppy. "Terrible business," he explained to the table, leaning heavily on his cane as though about to launch into a long story. "One of the dancers has been stealing wallets from the guests. We had a spate a few weeks ago, and another theft last night."

"How awful," Mother replied, while Daddy patted his shirt pocket to confirm that his own worn leather wallet was still there. "I trust you've taken swift action?"

"Yes, Miss Swan is packing her things as we speak," Gold informed them, and Regina actually took a moment to react. Her brain wanted to skip past the horrible announcement and carry on with breakfast, but the ringing in her ears and sick feeling in her stomach soon put a stop to that.

"Emma?" She gasped. Sidney put a calming hand on hers, both comfort and warning. Mother snapped her head towards Regina, the glare unmistakable with its threat. _Do not embarrass us_, as clear as though Mother had said the words aloud. "Mr Gold, there must be some mistake."

"Mr Gold is a very smart and fair man," Mother contradicted in a flash. "Mind your manners, Regina. This is none of your business."

"There's nothing wrong with a bit of spirit," Gold said, his smile making Regina's blood run cold. "It's just a shame that your daughter's passion for justice is misplaced in this instance. Our very own Dr Spencer saw her hanging around right before his wallet disappeared, it couldn't possibly have been anyone else."

"When was this?" Regina spat out the question before she could be shushed again.

"Last night around two, during his poker game. The girl was trying to get his attention, and when he stayed in the game instead of, well, going along with her, she decided to fall back on bad habits."

"That's not possible!" Regina leapt up from her seat, thrilled to be able to refute the … oh. The alibi she could give Emma would infuriate Mother, not to mention what everyone would think of Regina herself. She froze, everyone around the table staring at her in expectation. Be brave, Regina told herself. Be brave like you always wanted to be, just like you were the other night, and the week before that. For every time you couldn't stand up for yourself, pay that back now and stand up for Emma. "I was with her last night."

At first nobody seemed to think anything of it. Two girls spending time together didn't mean much in the grand scheme of things, but slowly the hour involved made everyone realize what Regina was implying.

"Sit down. Right now," Mother barked, her eyes darkened with fury. Regina swallowed hard, and shook her head.

"Mr Gold, you have the wrong person. I swear on my life that I was with Emma, in the boat house, from eleven right through until dawn. I'll sign anything you need me to sign."

"Regina-" Daddy then, pleading to keep the peace as Mother all but vibrated with rage beside him.

"Wow, you go, Gigi." Kathryn snorted, before picking up her juice and avoiding Mother's glare.

"Now, if Emma has asked you to cover for her," Sidney piped up, and the way he stepped away from Regina conveyed his disgust quite obviously. "You can tell us. We won't hold that against you. Mr Gold, I've been seeing a little of Regina this summer, and I'm sure she didn't mean to-"

"Yes," Regina interrupted. "I did. I was with Emma. And she didn't steal anything from anyone."

Sidney shrugged in surrender, his half-hearted attempt at saving Regina from herself clearly over.

"That is enough," Mother snarled, rising from her seat like a duchess. "I will not have you bringing shame on this family, Regina. I've warned you once already."

"When did you warn her?" Kathryn asked.

"Stay out of this, dearie." Gold was the one to address her, and for a moment Kathryn looked at him with such loathing that Regina was struck dumb. What reason could her sweet sister have had to feel such animosity to their host?

"Why don't you stay out of our _family_ business?" Kathryn fired right back, standing at Regina's side in a united front of talking back. Mother bristled at the double betrayal, and Regina could feel the few other early diners staring at them from across the restaurant.

"Stop this," Mother commanded, her voice steely with authority. Regina felt the reflexive panic, the urge to back down, and gritted her teeth to withstand it. Sure enough, the moment passed and her resolve strengthened. She wouldn't be ashamed of Emma, or what she felt for her, or anything they'd done together. "Honestly, Regina. I thought you'd learned your lesson over that delinquent stable boy."

"He wasn't a delinquent!" Regina yelled, her face heating up in rage. "Don't say that about him."

"Then how do you explain the stables burning down on his watch, hmm? The fire department found the empty bottles in the staff quarters."

"Cora, stop." It was Daddy who interrupted this time, and although he didn't stand, he very deliberately took his napkin from his lap and placed it over his untouched grapefruit. Regina expected a quiet plea for peace, to avoid a scene, but Daddy was frowning in a way she barely remembered and his next words surprised her. "I won't sit here and listen to these lies all over again."

"What do you mean?" Regina demanded, but Daddy motioned for her to be quiet. He'd obviously waited long enough to speak.

"Henry." Mother didn't modify her tone from the scolding one she'd used on her daughters. She expected one word to be warning enough; it always had been in the past.

"It's bad enough that you brought us here," Daddy continued, fussing with the strap of his watch. "Accepting a gift from this man who left you alone with a child that I have raised like my own. But you couldn't resist bringing us all here for a little reunion. A reunion only you have celebrated, sneaking around in the afternoons and expecting me not to notice."

Mother turned as white as the tablecloth, and Regina clutched Kathryn's arm in shock.

"Did you know?" She whispered to her sister.

Kathryn nodded, her eyes brimming with tears. "I worked it out. I'm not as stupid as all of you think. I've been waiting this whole time for Mother to say something, to explain it to me and make a real introduction. But I thought that was why Mr Gold introduced me to Killian. He was trying to make up for time lost. I'm sorry, Daddy," she added, nodding at Henry, who smiled right back at her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Kathryn," Daddy reminded her. "Your mother, on the other hand, owes you an apology."

"Can we all agree that Emma isn't a thief?" Regina demanded.

"I can accept that," Gold conceded. "Perhaps we should send someone after Neal-"

"I'll go," Regina offered, desperate to escape the toxic atmosphere at the table, unable to look at Gold and see Kathryn's long-absent father instead. Without another word, she moved her chair aside and left through the same side door that Neal had.

* * *

She ran all the way to the boathouse, taking the indoor stairs three at a time, only to find that Neal was the only person there. He stood in the nearly-bare first floor living area, looking around in resignation.

"Where is she?" Regina demanded, grabbing Neal and shaking him. As she did, a fat, black wallet fell from inside his blazer. She picked it up, quickest to react, and sure enough she saw A. Spencer emblazoned on the leather. "It was you? All this time and you let your precious father think Emma did it?"

"Listen, you gotta understand-"

"Understand? Do you know what a theft accusation does to someone like Emma? She doesn't have a rich daddy to get her a job, or family money to live off. You could have ruined her, right down to her references."

"I didn't mean to," Neal explained. "Dad doesn't pay me to work here. He's a really harsh man, Regina. He is. At first I was just stealing a ten here and a twenty there, to be able to afford to take girls on dates and stuff. It got out of control."

"That's no excuse, and you know it."

"I know," he groaned. "And part of me wanted it to become a problem for him. To have guests refuse to come back because they were robbed and nobody ever got caught. I thought I'd throw it back in his face one day."

"The day came, Neal," Regina pointed out. "Why didn't you?"

"I was scared," he admitted. "My dad scares the shit out of everyone, so when he came to me and said he'd found a thief, I was relieved. I saw a way out. I didn't know it was Emma taking the fall until just before he came to the restaurant."

"So it would have been fine if it had been Ruby? You haven't done enough damage there? Any of those people would have been ruined by the lie."

"I know. Shit! You think she's gone already? Skipped town?"

"Go check for her car," Regina instructed, taking charge as Emma had with her. "She parks out by the staff house, right?"

"Right. Can't miss that yellow hunk of junk. What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna go look at the dance studio. Whoever finds her first comes to tell the other? And if we don't find her either of those places, I guess I'll see you at the staff house."

"Done," Neal agreed. "If you see her first, will you tell her I'm sorry?"

"You could have landed her ass in jail. I don't think sorry's gonna cut it, do you?"

* * *

"My hero," Emma drawled, strolling into the dance studio like Regina wasn't crying in the middle of the floor. "I've just been to collect my pay from Gold, and he told me you've been defending my honor. That come with a white horse and some armor?"

"He told you you're not fired then?" Regina scrambled across the floor in a hurry to hug Emma, to pull her close and start enjoying these fleeting last days.

"Oh, I'm still fired," Emma said. "Just not for theft."

"What?" Regina all but exploded, whirling away from Emma in disbelief. "How is that possible? I told him I'd sign a statement, talk to the police, anything it took."

"You did. Right in front of your whole family and half the resort, to hear him tell it," Emma agreed. "Trouble is, it's still against the rules for me to get involved with a guest. There was no saving my job, don't feel bad about that. But you saved my reputation. And my chances of getting a real reference out of this and the Sheldrake."

"But you need this job, don't you?"

"He paid me through the last few days. Seemed to think it was worth avoiding a scene with you. I think he's awakened a monster."

"I can't be a monster and a white knight," Regina argued. "You're mixing your metaphors. Or at the very least confusing your stories."

"I think a person can be both," Emma countered. "I mean, other people they bring out the monster in me. But I see you, learning to dance when you have no reason to, just to help a stranger… or standing up for some waste of space like me… and I feel like maybe I could be a white knight. Or a hero. I dunno, maybe I just want to be."

"That almost sounded romantic."

"Might be the first and last time," Emma said, taking Regina's hands in hers before pulling her closer for a kiss. "I still have to go," she said a few minutes later, both of them breathless.

"Right this minute?" Regina pleaded, her fingers already tracing Emma's spine through her black tank top.

"Well, if you promise to yell at Gold if he catches us, I think I could spare an hour."

* * *

Waving Emma off in her strange yellow car had been one of the hardest things Regina's life had presented her with, but the early evening held a further challenge in store. Although she feared even starting the necessary conversation, the feeling of being held by Emma, the safety of it, had finally given Regina the last scrap of courage that she needed.

She found Mother on the porch, glass in hand.

"Your father is talking about leaving me," Mother announced, raising the glass in a mocking toast. "Have you ever heard anything so ridiculous?"

"I can't say I blame him," Regina fired her first shot. "If you've really been fooling around with your ex. No, no," she cautioned as Mother started to move from her chair. "Raise another hand to me and I'll scream this place down."

"You've grown a spine at last, my darling girl," Mother said, settling back against the cushion. "I never thought I'd live to see the day."

"We have two more weeks until I leave for Massachusetts," Regina reminded her. "I'd prefer that time be civil. If you can't make that happen, I'll gladly arrange with the school to check in to dorms early. Or stay in a bed and breakfast nearby."

"Will you now?"

"I will," Regina confirmed. "But first I want to know this. Daddy mentioned your lies about Daniel. Did you set that fire, mother? Did you kill a nice young man whose only crime was showing an interest in me?"

"I had no intention of killing him," Mother corrected, unable to resist. "I simply had to remove our last ties to that godforsaken farm. Our station required a move to the city, and when your father refused to give me that one thing I so needed… I took action."

"You killed a man. You killed Rocinante. Did you ever stop to think I could have been in those stables?"

"I made sure you weren't. I locked your bedroom door to be sure of it."

"I should call the police," Regina threatened, tasting the power on her tongue like the first snowflake of winter. Despite the fading summer sun, there was a definite chill in the air. "But we both know I would never do that, don't we?"

"We do," Mother agreed.

"You'll let Daddy go, if that's what he wants," Regina decided. "And you'll make sure he's comfortable for the rest of his life, no excuses."

"And you?"

"I'm going to go to college. Not medical school, not at any point. And maybe I'll go into law, and maybe it'll be politics. I haven't decided yet."

"Will you take your blonde tramp with you? Support her on your trust fund?"

"You be very careful how you speak of her," Regina warned, crossing the porch and placing a hand on each of the arms of Mother's chair. "In fact, don't you dare speak her name, or say the first thing about her. If you interfere in her life, or mine, I'll make that call."

"You won't."

"Right now, I won't because I love you," Regina agreed. "But do something to hurt someone I love? And I will destroy you, if it is the last thing I do."

"You love her? A washed-up streetwalker who dances for money?"

"She's no such thing. And I'd love her even if she were."

"I almost like this new side of you," Mother mused. "I made you this way, didn't I?"

"Take the credit if you like," Regina said, pulling away again. She almost didn't see the slap coming, but all the hours of dancing paid off as she bent away from it in an instant, fluid reaction, before grabbing Mother's wrist. "I warned you," Regina told her, pushing the hand roughly away from her. "Don't make me hurt you, Mother. I don't want to have to break my own heart."

"You should stay at home until college starts," Mother tried again, and for once she sounded weary, sounded like she hadn't since Regina was a very little girl. "We'll make things nice until you go, darling."

"Thank you, Mother," Regina said, and something in it was genuine, despite the roiling emotions crashing around inside of her. "I'll see you at dinner?"

"I have a headache," Mother demurred. "Seems it's my turn for one, don't you think?"

* * *

"Wow," Kathryn cornered her the moment Regina stepped inside the cabin. "I heard every last word. Gigi, that was just beyond."

"Don't think I enjoyed it," Regina pleaded, leaning against the bedroom wall and pinching the bridge of her nose, eyes squeezed shut. "Why are you still hanging around, anyway? I thought you'd be seeking solace with Killian."

"Turns out you were right about him," Kathryn muttered, frowning at herself in the mirror. "I went to find him after the mess at breakfast, and he was in bed with one of the waitresses. He really is a perfect shit."

Regina cracked up at that, the laughter feeling foreign but refreshing as Kathryn joined in.

"We found your dad," Regina said softly when they both calmed. "Are you going to try to get to know him?"

"No," Kathryn decided. "I have a father already. Maybe I'll take some overdue pocket money, if there are twenty years of it being offered. But I have no interest in changing things now. I'm already losing you to college."

"You could still come, next year."

"Not with my grades, but you're a real sweetie. Someone has to stay with Mother for a while, at least. I don't mind doing it."

"You might still snag a doctor that way, too," Regina suggested. "It wouldn't be the worst plan."

"Let's go down to dinner," Kathryn insisted. "Your girlfriend left?"

"She did," Regina confirmed, blushing at hearing Emma called that. "We're going to write."

"In that case," Kathryn announced, rooting around in one of her countless purses. "I'm bringing this."

She waved a hipflask in the air, her face a picture of triumph, and Regina couldn't help but feel just a little bit better about it all.

* * *

Two days without Emma and Regina was more than ready for the final pageant of the season, Kathryn had thrown herself into 48 hours of taking it all incredibly seriously, warming up and practicing like she'd been signed up for a command performance at Carnegie Hall. Regina, instead of crewing the show with Sidney and friends, had spent the free time reading her remaining listed books in the empty comfort of Emma's boathouse bedroom, lying on the bare mattress and remembering what they'd done with every squeak of the mattress springs when she shifted.

For the last full evening, Regina dressed in what had been left on her porch as a gift, the note signed with a single 'R'. _Since you won't take the money you earned, _Ruby had said, and so Regina found herself wearing the Sheldrake dress once more, feeling gorgeous but sad that she had no one worth showing it off to. For dinner she paired it with a simple black shrug, drawing less attention to the halterneck and her bare shoulders.

As she approached the restaurant, Regina saw Mother deep in conversation with Killian. Sneaking behind one of the ridiculous plants that dotted the lobby, Regina moved close enough to overhear.

"I know Kathryn changed her mind, but she's a superficial girl sometimes, love her though I do," Mother said, full of charm once more. "In the meantime, you've been a perfect gentleman all summer, and I know how the cost of textbooks can really mount up."

She handed over an envelope, and Killian's eyes lit up at the sight.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly-"

"Consider it sponsorship," Mother told him.

"This is really very good of you, Dr Mills," Killian started to babble. "I mean, once I heard you'd been over to sort out that whole mess with Ruby, I thought you might have a word or two for me. But I should have known you'd understand."

"You did that to that girl?"

"Accidents do happen," Killian said with a cheeky grin. "Thank you for dealing with the aftermath. There's a good reason I didn't hand over my limited college fund for her to visit some butcher."

"You did that and refused to pay? Meaning my… give me that," Mother said, snatching the envelope back. "Clearly both my daughters sized you up long before I did. It's been quite the revelation."

"Dr Mills-"

"Get out of my sight, while I'm still inclined not to tell Mr Gold," Mother threatened.

Well, Regina thought to herself. At least a little justice had been done.

* * *

She took her seat between Mother and Daddy, ignoring the curious glances from the gossips in the room. Their Greek tragedy over breakfast apparently still had the whole resort buzzing. For appearances' sake, her parents had decided to present a united front and give Regina a pleasant last two weeks at home. Somehow, she had her doubts they'd pull it off, but for everyone's sake, Regina was willing to try.

Kathryn took the stage second from last, singing a lovely but dull tune about Hawaii that made Regina want to roll her eyes, but it felt disloyal to their new state of sisterly unity. Leading the applause, Regina looked at the clock on the wall and willed bedtime a little closer.

Eventually, the stage cleared and Mr Gold came out to announce a brief intermission before the dancers performed their closing number. A perfect opportunity to purchase one more favorite drink at the bar, he reminded them, and Regina watched the resort staff not working the bar slowly file in through the side door, coming in to say their own farewells and cheer on the last performers of the season. Ruby was among them, dressed in her own stunning silver dress. With not everyone being required for the final number, she'd been able to skip out, and she looked healthy and rested again as she waved discreetly at Regina.

"How'd I do?" Kathryn asked, finally emerging to take the fourth seat at the table when the lights went down again and the music started up. Sidney was watching from the side of the stage, apparently banned from backstage for riling up half of the performers. "Gigi, are you comfortable wedged into the corner like that?"

"I'm fine. You were great," Regina said.

"I wish I'd made you teach me those dance moves," Kathryn groaned. "I felt like a puppet on strings up there, none of it came out quite like I meant it to."

"You were a star," Daddy insisted, patting Kathryn's hand. "That juice is for you, we ordered already."

The dancers filed out onto the stage then, and just as Mother was about to remark on them, Regina felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Nobody puts Regina in the corner," Emma said, staring down Mother when Regina turned to look at her fully. Emma held out her hand, just as she had in the bathroom, just as she had in a hundred other dances before, and Regina grasped it gleefully, ignoring the grumbles of protest from Mother and the squeal from Kathryn.

"Neal!" Emma called out as she pulled Regina towards the stage. "Cut this damn music, could you? People are falling asleep in the back."

A moment later the music halted with a dramatic scratch of vinyl. Emma pulled a record from her jacket, throwing the leather jacket itself into the wings once Neal took the music from her. She nodded to her friends on stage, who all scurried off at the signal, and stepped up to the microphone left there for the previous singers, never letting going of Regina's hand the whole time.

"Sorry about the interruption," Emma started out strong, but with everyone's attention on her she seemed to shrink for a moment. "Uh, I just wanted to… that is to say… listen, here's how it is, okay? The past two years I've done the last dance of the season. Everywhere I've danced, I've always been tapped to do the last dance, and that's not changing this year."

A smattering of applause broke out from the staff on the side.

"It would have been easy for me to stay away, with all the lies told about me this summer," Emma said. "You've all heard the rumors, maybe even helped to spread them. And I'm no good at any of this, but someone showed me just a few days ago that you have to stand up for yourself. More than that, you have to stand up for other people, and if you can do that while it costs you something, well that makes you pretty brave in my book."

"Emma-" Regina whispered, tugging at Emma's hand. The spotlight was making Regina feel a little dizzy, and she could practically feel Mother's disapproval radiating from the back of the room.

"A brave person is standing here with me right now. Miss Regina Mills, of New York City."

The applause broke out again, and this time Regina heard whooping that just had to be Kathryn.

"Regina, you've been a real lady this summer," Emma continued, turning towards Regina and with one look she reduced the population of the room to just the two of them. "I may not be good enough for you right now, but I'm damn well willing to try to be."

"You're more than good enough," Regina protested, but Emma just smiled right back at her.

"So I just have one question left to ask, Miss Mills. May I have this dance?"

Emma nodded, and the first chord of a song Regina didn't recognize sounded out across the stage. Four beats later though, and she knew she could dance to it, could feel where the steps would come. Emma pulled away just long enough to spin perfectly in place, with the grace of a prima ballerina, before extending her hand to Regina once more.

Regina took a deep breath, squinting in the spotlight to where she knew her whole family must be looking on, and made her decision all over again. She grabbed Emma's hand and squeezed like she was never going to let go.

Now I've… had… the time of my life the song began, and Regina grinned like a fool at the sentiment. For all the trouble the past weeks had brought, she couldn't deny that the line was incredibly true for her. All thanks to the stunning woman dancing opposite her, pulling her into the mambo position and keeping perfect time.

And then Emma dipped her, and the 'oohs' sounded across the room. Yes, Regina thought. They could do this. This was going to be the perfect ending to the most important week of her life, and nobody was going to stop them.

When Regina felt herself spun around into place for Emma to trail a hand down Regina's side, it took all the willpower in the world not to kiss her when their eyes met. Instead, Regina let the beat of the music pulse through her, and she twirled across the space as though she'd been dancing her whole life when Emma released her once more.

Their steps were quick now, each move starting on the second beat like Regina had never been taught otherwise. The Catskills faded away and she could feel the sand of a Cuban beach beneath her feet and the sweet smell of sugar cane in the air as they crossed the smooth floor in determined lines, turning and dipping and clutching each other like survivors of a shipwreck at every opportunity.

"I'm glad you came back," Regina muttered when they pressed close once more.

"I am, too," Emma said. "Don't lose your count, now."

Always the teacher, Regina thought, smirking at Emma's urge to control. Up here that didn't seem like anything to fear, it didn't seem connected to the life Regina had been trying so hard to leave behind. Emma might push Regina, but she'd catch her, too. Maybe that was what Regina had been waiting for all along.

The cheers increased as they entered the more daring sections of the routine, the audience clapping along. She almost tripped on the triple spin, but Emma steadied her with no more than a touch to the hip, and Regina laughed out loud in relief.

This song didn't have the same cues to follow, so when Emma pulled Regina into the hip-high lift, her cry of surprise was genuine, to say the least. She draped herself across Emma for a moment, reveling in the contact, until Emma broke away with a wink, twirling in broad circles to the very front of the stage before launching herself off it with a balletic leap, landing right in the center aisle.

Regina cackled at the sight when Emma looked back over her shoulder, the expression one of almost childlike glee that melted what remained of Regina's heart. This, clearly, was why people loved to dance.

With deft steps that Regina recognized but had never seen strung together before, Emma danced her way down the aisle to where her friends and colleagues had gathered as a cheering, applauding mass. Ever responsive, dancer after dancer mirrored Emma's steps until they formed a coordinated pack, an ensemble that moved as one among the audience, stepping and twirling and raising their arms in time with the song.

Regina watched on, the smile on her face widening as Emma and her hastily assembled posse approached. She saw the question on Emma's face, the point in the routine obvious to her now, and she nodded in acceptance. Emma pointed to two of the guys, Michael and Sean, who leapt into action, dancing back towards the stage, grabbing Regina's outstretched arms and lifting her down. It felt like flying, for just a second, but she knew the best was still to come.

The aisle was clear, and as she felt the beat go 2-3-4 she started to move, the long strides barely touching the ground as she approached Emma, whose strong grip held Regina's waist from almost the moment she left the ground, suspending her in mid-air at the exact height and angle to make the lift work, and right then Regina thought she could scream with what had to be happiness; she'd never felt it quite so purely before.

Out here on the floor the lights were dimmer, and she could see Daddy and Kathryn cheering their heads off for her, arms in the air. Mother sat stock still at the table, her glare a laser beam that came straight towards Regina, but somehow it couldn't touch her. Not tonight.

Emma eased Regina back down, and the second her feet touched the floor she said to hell with the steps and kissed Emma hard, right on the mouth. Arms wrapped around each other, they heard the chaos erupting around them, and Regina didn't care a bit. Dancing bodies jostled them from either side as more and more people were pulled to their feet, invited to join the throng. The music volume increased and Regina broke the kiss at last, with some reluctance.

"Let's get out of here," she suggested, leading Emma by the hand towards the door. They were stopped halfway by Mother's sudden appearance, and Regina felt her heart sink. The resistance had gone too well, and now she would be made to pay. At least here, Mother couldn't hurt them.

"Emma," Mother said, startling both of them. "I just had a little chat with Killian and he filled in some blanks for me. I was wrong to blame you for what happened to Ruby. The blame lies solely with him."

"Yeah?" Emma challenged, not backing down for a second.

"When I'm wrong, I say so," Mother snapped. "I've said some unkind words about you, and I would like to take them back."

"Fine." Emma shrugged. "But I think we both know I'm not the one you owe an apology to."

"Emma-" Regina warned, but Mother nodded in agreement.

"Regina, I've said and done some terrible things. All I wanted was to see you successful, to make sure you never had to make the sacrifices I did. I let that consume me, and I'm sorry."

"I accept your apology," Regina said, not entirely sure that she did, but there would be time to think later. "But I can't just forget all these things, Mother. I won't do that."

"I'll find a way to make it up to you," Mother promised. "And I'm going to start by not standing in your way. If Emma wants to visit you in the city, I won't object. I don't think you should have distractions from your studies, when they start. But I'll let you decide."

"Thank you," Regina says.

"I have to go speak with your father now," Mother said, and for a moment Regina almost pitied her. "Be good, Regina."

"You still want to get out of here?" Emma asked gently.

"Actually, I could go for one more dance," Regina answered. "Think Neal can conjure up a slow one?"

"I'd say he owes me one," Emma said, her smile tight. "Little punk still needs an ass-kicking for making me his fall guy."

"I'll hold him down for you,' Regina agreed. "But let's just enjoy this last night for now, hmm?"

"Tomorrow we can talk about that town thirty minutes from your college looking for a dance instructor," Emma suggested. "You can tell me how you got your Mom to back down like that, and I might even show you a few more dance moves."

"But tonight?" Regina asked.

"Ah, that's simple," Emma replied, guiding Regina back towards the surging crowd on what had once more become a dancefloor. "Tonight, we dance."

"Good plan. After all, we have all night."

* * *

**Thank you all for the enthusiasm and patience - if you haven't had your say yet, please feel free to do so! The story now finished is dedicated to writetherest, editrix and darling friend. I hope you love it as much as she did!**


End file.
